Stress im Flirtparadies
by textehexe
Summary: Die Dienste eines legendären Sannin haben ihren Preis. Das gilt auch für alte Weggefährten, und für die Schneckenprinzessin ganz besonders. In weiteren Rollen: viele mürrische Kröten, der Hilfstrupp für den Hilfstrupp, das professionelle Lösen einer Schreibblockade und die Weisheit des Alters. Oder auch nicht.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, ihr Naruto-Fans! Vermutlich merkt man's: ich bin die Neue in diesem Fandom. Seht es mir nach, wenn ich in sachlichen Details mal danebenfasse – ich habe mir viel angelesen, kann aber garantiert mit euch Expert/innen, die mit Naruto großgeworden sind, nicht mithalten. Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Spaß.

Hallo, ihr Textehexe-Fans, die mit Naruto eigentlich nichts am Hut haben, die nur meine Sachen gerne lesen – bleibt ruhig hier. Ihr müsst eigentlich nur alles, was ihr euch nicht alltagsweltlich erklären könnt, auf Zauberei zurückführen (heißt hier Chakra und funktioniert ein bisschen speziell).

Die Geschichte wird fünf oder sechs Kapitel haben und ist mehrheitlich abgeschlossen. Ich dachte an wöchentliche Updates, kann aber bei Interesse auch schneller updaten. Falls ich erfahre, dass ihr interessiert seid. Zum Beispiel, indem ihr mir ein Review schreibt. Dafür schon meinen Dank im Voraus!

 **Eins: Eine Schreibblockade, ein Schwein mit einem Pokerface und eine alte Liebe, nur nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit**

Niemand schreibt Geschichten über alte Leute.

Jiraiya legt die Wange an die Bretterwand und bringt sein Auge nahe an das Guckloch. Sie haben erst vor Kurzem den Zaun erneuert, nachdem sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass jemand durch die Astlöcher die Damen beim Baden beobachtet. Sie haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass Chakra, mit chirurgischer Präzision geführt, etwas erzeugen kann, das einem natürlichen Astloch zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht.

Seine Finger streichen über das Papier auf seinen Knien. Es ist jungfräulich. Nichts zu erzählen.

Die Mädchen haben sich die Haare hochgebunden. Feuchte Strähnen kleben an erhitzten Wangen. Manchmal taucht eine rosige, runde Schulter aus dem Wasser auf. Ein Stückchen bunter Bikini blitzt durch die Dampfschwaden. Sie unterhalten sich und lachen, eine Köchin, eine Postbotin, eine Schreiberin und ihre jüngere Schwester. Wenn sie gestikulieren, schwirren ihre Hände wie Vögelchen durch die Luft. Knie tauchen auf wie milchweiße Inseln. Zierliche nackte Füße plätschern.

Jiraiya erinnert sich an Zeiten, als zehn Minuten am Guckloch ihn mit Stoff für drei Kapitel versorgten.

Niemand schreibt Geschichten über alte Leute, weil niemand Geschichten über alte Leute lesen will.

Er stellt sich vor, wie er sich aufrichtet und über den Zaun steigt. Erschrockenes Kreischen geht in erleichtertes Gelächter über. Wasserglänzende Arme strecken sich ihm entgegen. Er zieht sich aus, er ist gut in Form für sein Alter, seine Haut ist zerfurcht von den Spuren, die zwei Kriege darauf hinterlassen haben – all die Versuche, ihn aus der Geschichte zu tilgen, aber hier ist er, unverwüstlich, und lässt sich ins Wasser gleiten. Zwei hübsche Gesellschafterinnen umschmeicheln ihn wie Nixen. Seine Arme sind dafür gemacht, Frauen zu halten, ihre weichen, wunderbaren, runden Körper, ihre Pfirsichhaut, seine Lippen sind dazu gemacht, diese Schultern zu küssen, und er wird nach Sake schreien und einen schmutzigen Witz erzählen und selbst am lautesten darüber lachen.

Unter seinen Fingern knittert das Papier. Nichts, was er nicht schon tausendmal erzählt hätte. Diese Angst, sich zu wiederholen. Nicht jeder kann wie Kakashi immer wieder die gleiche Geschichte mit nicht nachlassender Begeisterung lesen.

Sein Rücken schmerzt von der Kauerstellung. Er wird nicht über den Zaun steigen, natürlich auch diesmal nicht. Er wird sich aufrichten und eine Weile brauchen, bis er gerade stehen kann, und dann wird er nach Hause gehen in seine leere Wohnung und sich vor einen Stapel leerer Blätter setzen und nicht schreiben, und später wird er sich vielleicht betrinken.

„ _Ero-sennin_!"

Großer Krötengeist. Diese Stimme.

Etwas trifft ihn hart am Hinterkopf. Eine flache Hand. Da soll doch.

„Geh weg", knurrt er. „Du störst."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du im Dorf bist!"

„Das war Absicht. Und jetzt verschwinde."

„Du solltest dich um mein Training kümmern, wenn du schon da bist, und nicht bei den Mädels spannen!"

Er dreht sich um. Seine Kauerhaltung bringt ihn auf Augenhöhe mit dem blonden Ruhestörer.

„Ich spanne nicht", sagt er mit aller Würde, die er aufbringen kann. „Ich suche etwas. Eine, äh. Münze."

Narutos Blick flitzt wie Silberfischchen durchs Gras. „Ist sie wertvoll? Wo hast du sie verloren? Ich kann dir suchen helfen. Trainierst du dann mit mir? Kakashi hat mich unterrichtet, solange du weg warst. Du wirst staunen! Das kannst du mir glauben! Willst du mal sehen?"

„Nein."

„ _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_!"

Jiraya richtet sich auf und lässt mit einem Fingerschnipsen den Schattenklon verpuffen, ehe Naruto mit seinem Rasengan weitermachen kann.

„Ich habe keine Zeit jetzt, Naruto. Ich muss einen Roman fertig schreiben."

Naruto schaut hinunter auf die unbeschriebenen Blätter, die sich im Gras verteilt haben. „Weit bist du damit aber noch nicht."

„Du hast das Problem erkannt."

Ein Schatten überzieht das Gesicht des Jungen. Jiraya verspürt einen Anflug von Bedauern.

„Ich komme zu dir, sobald ich die Zeit finde", verspricht er. „Ich werde das Dorf nicht verlassen, ohne dich unterrichtet zu haben."

Der Schatten fällt von Narutos Gesicht ab. „Danke, _Ero-sennin_! Ich habe solche Fortschritte gemacht! Das kannst du mir glauben!"

„Tu ich doch. Jetzt verschwinde."

Naruto dreht sich um und startet durch. Dass der Junge auch nicht einmal in normalem Tempo … Moment.

„Naruto!"

„Ja?"

„Sag, was hast du eigentlich hier hinter dem Badehaus verloren?"

Naruto grinst breit.

„Eine Münze, Jiraiya-san."

oooOOOooo

Niemand interessiert sich für die Alten. Die Jungen werden überstrahlt vom Licht künftiger Größe, während die Alten überschattet sind von Verlust, Versagen, Verrat.

Wie auch der nächste Roman immer der beste ist, solange er nicht geschrieben wurde.

„Wie nachdenklich du heute bist, _kareshi_. So kenne ich dich gar nicht."

Er schaut hinunter auf Akari, die sich an seine Schulter schmiegt. Ihr transparenter Kimono lässt erahnen, was sie ihm später noch zeigen wird. Ihre geschminkten Lippen umspielt ein Lächeln, so professionell, dass es von einem echten nicht zu unterscheiden ist.

„Ich kenne mich selbst so nicht, Akari-chan. Verzeih mir. Ich missachte deinen Liebreiz."

„Nicht mehr lange, _kareshi_."

Sie drückt ihn in die Kissen, beugt sich über ihn, teilt seine Lippen mit ihrer Zungenspitze und küsst ihn, bis er sie zurückküsst. Sie geht mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, öffnet die Spange, die es im Nacken zusammenhält, sie hat eine Schwäche für seine Haare, die ihm schmeichelt. Er atmet tief ihren Duft, Puder und Parfum, es hat Zeiten gegeben, als ihn der Duft allein schier um den Verstand brachte, aber heute kann er einfach den Kopf nicht zum Schweigen bringen, oder das Herz, er tut sich immer schwer, beide auseinanderzuhalten. Heute braucht es Akaris kundige Finger, und Mio, die sie neckisch ihre kleine Schwester nennt, die sich dazulegt, und Sake, viel Sake, ein Mann von seinem Format verträgt eine Menge, und dann endlich kann er sich gehenlassen und wieder verliebt sein in alle Frauen der Welt und in den trunkenen Schwebezustand, der nur zum Teil vom Alkohol kommt.

oooOOOooo

Sein Zustand hat wenig mit Schweben zu tun, als er später durch die stillen Straßen nach Hause torkelt. Sein Kopf ist leicht, aber seine hölzernen Trippen wiegen wie Feldsteine. Er stellt sich vor, wie er sie auszieht und schwerelos aufsteigt, sich über dem Dorf verwirbelt wie Nebel. Wie er körperlos durch Fenster streicht, auf Schlafmatten kriecht, sich mit warmem Atem vermischt. Wie er sich unbemerkt auf warme Haut legt.

Eine Idee formt sich. Er hat keine Ahnung, ob sie noch gut ist, wenn die Sakeschwaden sich verzogen haben, aber er muss sie notieren, ehe sie weg ist.

Er biegt in seine Straße ein, verschätzt sich in der Kurve und streift rumpelnd eine Mülltonne. Oh.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, werte Nachbarn", ruft er, laut genug, dass sie es hinter ihren dünnen Wänden aus Papier auch bestimmt hören. „Es ist mir ein Betrübnis, euren Nachtschlaf zu stören."

„Gib Ruhe, Säufer", kommt eine ärgerliche Männerstimme von irgendwo, und Jiraiya denkt, dass er sich dringend darum kümmern muss, wenn Ruhestörer hier nächtens ihr Unwesen treiben. Sobald er geschlafen hat. Sobald er wieder denken kann.

Auf seiner Türschwelle sitzt ein Schwein. Es trägt eine Perlenkette und ein rotes Hemdchen und einen Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht anders als vorwurfsvoll zu nennen ist.

Jiraiya steht, schwankend, und starrt das Schwein an. Das Schwein starrt ihn an. Dann wächst dem Schwein ein menschlicher Arm, und es hält ihm ein medizinisch aussehendes Fläschchen entgegen. Nein. Moment. Jemand sitzt im Schatten neben dem Schwein. Tsunades Sklaventreiberin. Äh. Assistentin.

„Da bist du ja", sagt sie. „Endlich. Trink das."

„Vielen Dank, ich hatte genug für heute."

„Das ist genau das Problem, Meister Jiraiya. Jetzt trink. Ich brauche dich nüchtern."

Jiraiya nimmt das Fläschchen entgegen, damit das arme Mädchen es nicht länger halten muss. Ein Schritt auf die Stufe, die ihn von seiner Tür trennt. Hupps, Gleichgewicht.

„Sheherazade."

„Shizune."

„Genau. Was, was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht vor meiner Tür? Die Leute werden reden."

„Nichts von dem, woran du jetzt denkst, perverser alter Mann."

„Hüte deine Zunge, Mädchen! Ich bin nicht …"

„Was?"

„Alt."

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Lady Tsunade. Sie wünscht dich zu sehen."

„Jetzt? Mitten in der Nacht?"

„Als ich den Auftrag bekam, dich zu finden, ging gerade die Sonne unter."

Jiraiya lässt sich auf der Stufe nieder, ein umständliches Unterfangen, weil die Stufe sich windet wie eine Kaulquappe an Land. Er zieht den Korken aus dem Flaschenhals. Er will nichts weniger, als nüchtern zu sein, aber ihm ist klar, dass er die Wahl hat, sich entweder von der Medizin ausnüchtern zu lassen oder von Tsunade selbst.

Er schluckt das Zeug aus der Flasche, dem Geschmack nach eine Mischung aus vergammeltem Fisch und Chili. Viel Chili. Massenhaft … Grundgütiger Krötengeist!

Seine Schultern sind zu breit für die Wassertonne, aber es ist genug drin, dass er den Kopf eintauchen kann. Er trinkt das abgestandene Wasser und bleibt mit dem Kopf unten, bis ihm die Luft ausgeht, dann kommt er prustend und triefend in die Höhe.

„Besser?", fragt Shizune mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld.

„Betrunken wäre besser. Aber bitte. Wenn der Hokage ruft, stehe ich zu Diensten. Tag und Nacht. Mit vollem Körpereinsatz."

„Lass mich zusehen, wenn du ihr das sagst."

Sie klemmt sich das Schwein unter den Arm und eilt davon, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er bleibt auf der Schwelle stehen und drückt sich Wasser aus dem langen Zopf. Er fühlt sich alles andere als bereit, Tsunade gegenüberzutreten. Aber wann ist man schon bereit für eine Naturgewalt.

oooOOOooo

„Tsunade-hime, Augenstern. Wie darf ich dir zu Diensten sein?"

Sie sieht von den Papierstapeln auf, unter denen ihr Schreibtisch sich biegt. Sie ist auf Krawall gebürstet, das sieht er ihr an. Er geht die Liste seiner Verfehlungen durch. Kann so viel nicht sein, er ist ja erst seit ein paar Tagen wieder im Dorf.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?"

Jiraiya kneift die Augen zusammen und späht durch das große Panoramafenster. Der Himmel ist pechschwarz und versteckt die Sterne.

„Keine Ahnung. Zwei, halb drei?"

„Viel zu spät jedenfalls, dafür, dass ich dich um kurz vor acht rufen ließ!"

„Ich war unabkömmlich, Augenstern. Recherche für mein neues Buch."

„Und nenn mich nicht so!"

„Wie du wünschst." Er senkt den Blick. Wilde Tiere soll man nicht reizen, indem man sie anstarrt.

„Ich habe einen Spezialauftrag für dich. Höchste Geheimhaltungsstufe, äußerst dringend."

„Tsunade, ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Du hast sicher eine Menge fähiger Teams, die für dich übernehmen, was immer es ist."

„Du verstehst nicht." Er hört ihre Kleider rascheln. Ihre Absätze klappern, ein Hauch ihres Parfums schleicht sich in seine Nase, dann steht sie direkt vor ihm. Ihre goldblonden Zöpfe sind zerzaust. Sie sieht müde aus, aber keinen Tag älter als fünfundzwanzig. Seit fünfundzwanzig Jahren sieht sie keinen Tag älter aus als fünfundzwanzig.

Sie drückt ihm ein Stück Papier gegen die Brust. Er nimmt es und liest.

„Oh."

„Genau. Oh."

Jiraiya liest ein zweites Mal. Der Text klingt wild entschlossen, die Zahl hat viele Nullen. Das Ultimatum läuft in drei Tagen ab.

„Es war weniger, als er es mir geliehen hat", sagt Tsunade beinahe entschuldigend. „Es ist nur sehr lange her, und ich habe nicht auf die Zinsen geachtet."

„Das ist eine Menge Geld. So viel verdiene ich mit zwei Bestsellern."

„Tatsächlich? Ich wusste nicht, dass Schreiben so gut bezahlt ist."

„Man muss die Leser ins Herz treffen", sagt Jiraiya mit bescheidenem Stolz.

Tsunade schnaubt. „Was immer du da triffst, ist sicher nicht das Herz. Ich möchte, dass du sofort aufbrichst."

„Ich? Wohin?"

Sie seufzt ungeduldig. Auf ihrer makellosen Stirn entsteht die Zornesfalte, Vorbotin von Tod und Verderben.

„Such ihn auf. Beschwichtige ihn. Sag, dass er seine Drohung keinesfalls in die Tat umsetzen darf. Schüchtere ihn ein, wenn nötig. Sag ihm, ich werde all meine Shinobi auf ihn hetzen, wenn er sich hier blicken lässt."

„Er will nur sein Geld, Tsunade."

„Ich habe sein verdammtes Geld nicht! Und schon gar nicht binnen drei Tagen! Hast du eine Ahnung, was ein Hokage verdient?"

„Ganz ordentlich, wenn ich mich recht an das Angebot erinnere."

„Du bist überhaupt an allem schuld!"

Die Wendung trifft ihn überraschend. Er sammelt vorsichtshalber sein Chakra, falls es ihr einfällt, ihn aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

„Woran diesmal genau?"

„Sie haben zuerst dich gefragt! Sie wollten dich, nicht mich! Warum hast du den Job nicht übernommen?"

„Er passt nicht zu meinem bevorzugten Lebensstil."

Er duckt sich gerade rechtzeitig. Der Stuhl streift seine Haarpracht und durchschlägt hinter ihm die Wand. Es staubt.

„Tsunade, Augenstern, wenn ich den Job übernommen hätte, hättest du immer noch Schulden."

„Aber ich könnte ihnen davonlaufen!", brüllt sie. „Wie ich es immer getan habe! Warum hast du den verdammten Job nicht angenommen!"

„Wir drehen uns im Kreis."

Sie packt ihn vorne an seinem _haori_ , er wappnet sich für einen Flug zu den Sternen, aber sie schüttelt ihn nur, dass ihm die Zähne aufeinanderschlagen.

„Seit ich Hokage bin, wissen sie alle, wo sie mich finden können, und sie denken alle, ich verdiene einen Haufen Geld. Ein paar Außenstände habe ich schon begleichen können, aber für diesen Schuldschein fehlt mir das Geld! Sag ihm, er muss warten! Ich zahle, sobald ich kann!"

„U-und w-w-wann wird d-das sein?"

Sie hört auf, ihn zu schütteln, und er versucht, seinen Blick wieder scharf zu stellen.

„Bestimmt nicht binnen drei Tagen. Gestern habe ich mit Ton-Ton gewettet, dass der Briefträger vor dem zweiten Tee kommt, und ich habe gewonnen. Das könnte der Auftakt zu einer Glückssträhne sein. Niemand hat ein Leben lang nur Pech, oder?"

„Du hast nicht ein Leben lang Pech, Tsunade. Dein Glück liegt nur nicht im Spiel."

Sie sieht zu ihm hinauf. Er versucht zu ignorieren, dass ihre Hände noch auf seiner Brust liegen. Es gelingt ihm nicht. Sie zerbeißt sich die Unterlippe mit ihren weißen Perlenzähnen, und er ist versucht, mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren Mund zu streichen, aber dann hat er gerade knapp einen Flug zu den Sternen vermieden, und er ist kein Mann, der sein Glück überstrapaziert.

Keinen Tag älter als fünfundzwanzig. Wenn er sie betrachtet, könnte er meinen, die Zeit sei stehengeblieben – zumindest bis er wieder den Rücken spürt.

Sie weigern sich beide, das Verstreichen der Zeit zu akzeptieren. Sie haben nur unterschiedliche Methoden entwickelt.

„Ich kümmere mich um deinen Gläubiger", sagt er sanft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zupft an ihren Mundwinkeln. „Danke, Jiraiya. Ich wusste, auf dich ist Verlass. Und kein Wort zu niemandem, hörst du?"

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

Sie nimmt die Hände von seiner Brust, und er spürt mit leisem Bedauern der Berührung nach.

„Unter einer Bedingung", sagt er. „Ich bin einer der legendären Sannin. Meine Dienste haben ihren Preis."

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Ich bin mittellos! Alles, was ich verdiene, gehört irgendwelchen Gläubigern."

Er bemüht sich, ernst zu bleiben, aber er ist so angetan von seiner plötzlichen Idee, dass er ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken kann.

„Dein Geld interessiert mich nicht, Augenstern."

„Du wirst nicht die Notlage einer hilflosen Frau ausnutzen, oder?"

„Hilflos vor allem. Aber, doch, genau das werde ich tun."

Sie stemmt die Fäuste in die Hüften, taxiert ihn. „Ich werde die Frage bereuen, dennoch: Was schwebt dir vor?"

Er wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. Das Schwein sitzt neben dem Loch in der Wand und schaut unbeteiligt drein. Er beugt sich zu Tsunade und flüstert ihr seinen Preis ins Ohr.

„Nein", sagt sie fassungslos. „Nein! Du perverser alter … Perverser! Unter keinen Umständen!"

„Gut", sagt er und gibt sich gleichmütig. „Dann lass deinen Gläubiger hier anrollen und jedem einzelnen Dorfbewohner erzählen, dass der Hokage im Suff ein halbes Vermögen verspielt hat, ohne es zu besitzen."

„Nein!"

„Entscheide dich, Augenstern. Das eine oder das andere Nein."

Ihr Wutgeschrei begleitet ihn auf seinem Weg zu den Sternen.

Eine Stunde später ist er wieder auf seiner Türschwelle. Er hat noch einen Umweg über die Klinik gemacht und die heilenden Hände einiger junger, hübscher, gelangweilter Krankenschwestern genossen – natürlich hätte er sich um die paar Prellungen auch selbst kümmern können, aber warum hätte er sollen.

Jemand hat ein _kunai_ bis zum Anschlag in seine Tür gerammt. Es hält einen Zettel fest.

 _Einverstanden. Aber nur, wenn du erfolgreich bist._

Jiraiya nimmt den Zettel an sich. Nichts anderes hat er vor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zwei: Ein geplatzter Knoten, eine mürrische Kröte und überraschender Besuch**

Die Sonne steht schon hoch, als er durch das Tor die Stadt verlässt. Die Wachen grüßen ihn mit routinierter Ehrerbietung; es gibt wohl kaum einen, den sie häufiger kommen und gehen sehen als ihn.  
Er wird den Weg in Ruhe zurücklegen und nicht wie ein Irrer durch die Baumwipfel springen, zum einen, um Tanaka Masao, den Gläubiger, nicht auf der Straße zu verpassen, wenn der womöglich schon auf dem Weg ist. Zum anderen, um sich endlich diese lästige Schreibblockade abzulaufen. Zuerst aber muss er an dem Shinobi vorbei, der auf einem Zaun hockt wie die Krähe, deren Namen er trägt, und offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet hat.  
„Nimm ihn mit. Wohin auch immer du gehst."  
„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, mein junger Freund."

Kakashi landet mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung vor ihm auf dem Weg.

„Bitte", sagt er. „Ich brauche ein paar Tage meine Ruhe. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm ist, aber er hat gerade eine hyperaktive Phase, und er ist so laut. Er raubt mir den letzten Nerv."

„Ich weiß ja nicht mal, von wem du sprichst."

„Von wem wohl! Von Uzumaki Naruto, deinem Patensohn!"

„Ah. Von Uzumaki Naruto also, deinem Schüler."

„Ich unterrichte nicht nur ihn. Ich habe kaum Zeit für meine anderen Schüler. Und ich schwöre, wenn er mich noch einmal anschreit, entwickle ich einen Tinnitus."

Er sieht wirklich ein bisschen angegriffen aus, Kakashi, soweit man das unter der Maske beurteilen kann. Reiß dich zusammen, Junge, denkt Jiraiya. Als ich in deinem Alter war … ach, ist das lange her.

„Ich kann ihn nicht mitnehmen", sagt er. „Der Hokage schickt mich auf eine Geheimmission. Und du weißt, Naruto hat ein goldenes Herz, aber ein loses Mundwerk."

Kakashi seufzt. Jiraiya schlägt ihm auf die Schulter.

„Gib ihm eine schwere Aufgabe. Zeig ihm nicht, wie's geht. Sag ihm, vor ihm hätte das noch niemand geschafft, und er soll sich erst wieder blicken lassen, wenn er es kann. Du wirst tagelang deine Ruhe haben."

„Aber …"

„Ich muss los, Kakashi. Bis die Tage."

Er übertönt Kakashis Protest mit dem Klappern seiner Trippen auf dem Straßenpflaster.

Er kann sich nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern, wie es war, als er in Kakashis Alter war. Er hat vermutlich allen Grund, es zu vergessen und Platz zu schaffen für neue Geschichten.

oOo

Eine Poststation liegt auf halbem Weg zwischen dem Leaf Village und seinem Reiseziel. Ein paar Händler haben sich hier angesiedelt, eine Suppenküche, eine Bar, von deren Leuchtreklame ihm eine Geisha verführerisch zuzwinkert. Jiraiya kehrt ein, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob ein Mann hier durchgekommen sei, auf den die Beschreibung passt. Nicht dass er damit rechnet – er hätte ihm dann begegnen müssen – aber sicher ist sicher, und seine Füße tun ihm ohnehin weh. Und weil der Sake ganz anständig ist und die Gastgeberin ein bezauberndes Lächeln hat, verschiebt er die Weiterreise, lässt sich schließlich ein Gästezimmer geben und schläft mit einem Packen weißer, jungfräulicher Notizblätter im Arm.

oOo

Am Spätnachmittag des folgenden Tages erreicht er sein Ziel. Tsunade erwartet ihn vermutlich längst zurück, aber je mehr er ihre Pläne durchkreuzt, desto weniger eilig hat er es mit dem Rückweg.

Das Haus des ehrenwerten Tanaka Masao liegt abseits der Straße in einem stillen Wäldchen. Ein Dutzend Chakrasprünge weiter erheben sich helle Felsen aus den Bäumen. Die Sonne sinkt, zartrosa Wolken schwimmen im Himmel, der schon das durchsichtige Blau des Abends trägt. Neben dem Haus plätschert ein kleiner Wasserfall in ein von hellem Stein umrandetes Bassin. Frösche quaken. Die Harmonie des Anblicks wird nur durch einen schwarz verkohlten Baumstumpf gestört und durch die Reste dessen, was vielleicht einmal eine steinerne Statue auf einem Sockel gewesen ist.

Von der hölzernen Veranda führt eine offene Schiebetür ins Innere des Hauses. Dort ist Bewegung, also bleibt Jiraiya in einigen Schritten Entfernung stehen.

„Guten Abend. Unangekündigter Besuch stört die Harmonie eurer Abgeschiedenheit und bittet dafür aufrichtig um Verzeihung."

Eine Frau mittleren Alters erscheint. Sie trägt einen traditionellen, kunstvoll gefalteten Kimono. Das Haar hat sie aufgesteckt und mit einer Blüte geschmückt. Jiraiya verbeugt sich, und sie antwortet mit einer anmutigen Neigung des Kopfes.

„Sei willkommen, Reisender. Wie kann ich dir dienen?"

Jirayia wirft sich in Pose, macht sich größer, als er ohnehin schon ist, reißt einen Arm hoch, streckt den anderen Eindruck heischend von sich. Ein hilfsbereiter Wind greift in seinen langen Zopf und lässt ihn flattern.

„Den Weisen aus dem Reich derer Kröten nennt man mich, Freund der Berggeister, den unsterblichen Sterblichen, einen der legendären Sannin, Jiraiya, den Meister der wohlklingenden Worte. Die Lady Hokage Tsunade schickt mich in einer speziellen Angelegenheit."

Die Frau auf der Veranda sieht ihn ratlos an.

„Jiraiya", wiederholt er. „Der Weise vom Berg der Kröten. Der Schriftsteller. Nie gehört?"

„Am besten, ich hole meinen Mann", sagt sie und verschwindet im Haus.

Jirayia nimmt den Arm runter. Der Wind legt sich. Grillen zirpen.

„Danke", sagt er zu der leeren Veranda. „Ich warte dann hier."

Lange dauert es nicht, bis der Hausherr erscheint. Tanaka Masao ist ein Mann in seinen Vierzigern, der hinten deutlich mehr Haare hat als vorne. Seine Kleidung verrät bescheidenen Wohlstand und sein Blick völlige Ahnungslosigkeit.

„Sei gegrüßt, weitgereister Gast. Meine Frau und ich sind uns nicht ganz sicher, wie wir dir helfen können. Bist du so freundlich, einmal mehr deinen Namen zu nennen?"

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen." Jiraiya geht locker in die Knie, sammelt Chakra und ruft die Kröte mit einer Geste, die auch auf eine Theaterbühne passen würde, er wird in die Höhe gerissen, findet sein Gleichgewicht mit der Leichtigkeit, die durch viele Jahre der Übung kommt, auf dem monumentalen Schädel seines alten Freundes, und wirft sich erneut in Pose.

„Jiraiya vom Berg der Kröten, unsterblicher Sterblicher, legendärer Sannin, Meister der wohlgesetzten Worte, Bewahrer der Freiheit, Geißel des Verbrechens, Schutzpatron der schönen Künste!"

Gamabunta unter ihm quakt, und es klingt, als würde ein Gebirge einstürzen. Das Vordach entzieht die Gastgeber Jiraiyas Blick, und er springt ab und landet so elegant, wie es die alten Knochen nach einem langen Tag noch hergeben. Herr und Frau Tanaka klammern sich auf der Veranda aneinander und starren mit riesigen Augen auf die Kröte, die so groß ist wie ihr Haus.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Meister Jiraiya", fragt Gamabunta mit hörbar wenig Begeisterung.

„Hat sich schon erledigt", sagt Jiraiya. „Ich danke dir für dein Erscheinen."

Die Kröte kauert sich nieder, um einigermaßen auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Du hast mich nicht etwa schon wieder nur gerufen, um anzugeben?"

„Hrm", sagt Jiraiya. „So würde ich das nicht nennen."

„Und wie würdest du es nennen, Jiraiya, windiger Wortklöppler, Geißel der Krötenlande?"

„Hm. Ich habe dich gerufen, um, äh, die Wichtigkeit meiner Mission zu unterstreichen. Na gut, na gut, schau nicht so! Und auch ein bisschen, um anzugeben. Tut mir leid, Gamabunta."

„Einmal noch, und ich schlucke dich", sagt die Kröte, dann verpufft sie und hinterlässt eine gewaltige Staubwolke, hinter der erst allmählich wieder die entgeisterten Hausbewohner zum Vorschein kommen. Jiraiya legt sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Er darf. Schuhe und Gepäck lässt er auf der Schwelle, dann wird er in einen großzügigen Wohnraum geführt. Frau Tanaka eilt davon, um Tee zuzubereiten, und er setzt sich Herrn Tanaka gegenüber und tauscht Höflichkeiten aus und wartet, bis die Zeit gekommen ist, mit dem eigentlichen Anliegen rauszurücken. Eine Bewegung an der Schiebetür macht ihn aufmerksam – es ist nicht Frau Tanaka mit dem Tee, sondern Frau Tanakas jüngere, schüchterne Ausgabe, siebzehn Jahre alt vielleicht, sie hat die Schiebetür einen Spalt geöffnet und lugt in den Raum, ein winziges, süßes Persönchen mit langem Zopf und Mandelaugen. Er fängt ihren Blick und zwinkert ihr zu, und sie wird so rot, dass man ihren Kopf durch die papiernen Wände leuchten sehen könnte. Dann kommt Frau Tanaka mit dem Teetablett und verscheucht ihre Tochter von der Schwelle. Er lässt den Namen lautlos über die Lippen gleiten. Nanami, ein Name wie eine Liebkosung. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht unhöflich zu sein, nimmt er die Teeschale von Herrn Tanaka entgegen, verbeugt sich im Sitzen und trinkt drei vorsichtige Schlucke. Er setzt die Schale ab und streckt den schmerzenden Rücken durch. Nanami ist von der Tür verschwunden, aber Herr Tanaka ist bereit, übers Geschäft zu reden.

„Wenn ich dich vorhin recht verstanden habe, Jiraiya-san, kommst du im Auftrag von Lady Tsunade. Schickt sie dich, um die alte Schuld zu begleichen?"

„Hm?" Nanami bewegt sich im Nebenraum, ihr Schatten ist durch die Papierwand sichtbar, anmutig und biegsam wie Frühlingsgras. Mühsam reißt Jiraiya den Blick los. „Äh, nicht ganz. Sie schickt mich, um über eine Stundung der alten Verbindlichkeiten zu verhandeln. Sie sieht sich nicht in der Lage, die Summe aufzubringen."

Er spürt die Anspannung, die von Herrn Tanaka ausgeht.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, aber ich muss auf einen Begleich bestehen. Ich benötige das Geld dringend. Es steht mir zu. Ich lieh es ihr in gutem Glauben, dass sie ein Waisenhaus damit unterstützen wollte. Kurzfristig, nur für ein paar Monate. Das war vor zehn Jahren, und das Waisenhaus hat nie existiert, wie ich im Nachhinein erfahren habe. Das Legendäre leichte Opfer nennt man sie am Spieltisch, nicht wahr?"

Jiraiya seufzt. „Ja, das klingt nach ihr."

„Bitte, mach deinen Einfluss geltend. Ich spreche nicht gerne Drohungen aus, aber ich bin bereit, diese in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn ich mein Geld nicht bekomme."

„Verzeih meine offenen Worte, Tanaka-san, aber du kannst ihr drohen, womit du willst, und ihren Ruf in allen fünf Reichen ruinieren, sie wird dich trotzdem nicht auszahlen. Sie hat das Geld nicht."

Frau Tanaka schlägt die Hand vor den Mund. Herr Tanaka fällt in sich zusammen.

„Dann ist alles aus", flüstert er.

Jiraiya trinkt Tee und wünscht sich Sake. Nanamis Schatten ist verschwunden.

„Ist die Frage erlaubt, wozu das Geld so dringend benötigt wird?", erkundigt er sich vorsichtig.

Das Ehepaar wechselt einen Blick.

„Wir hatten Besuch", tastet sich Herr Tanaka voran. „Unangenehmen Besuch. Wir hatten schon von ihnen gehört, aber gehofft, verschont zu bleiben. Immerhin wohnen wir abseits und sind keine reichen Leute."

„Besuch?"

„Eine Gruppe Vogelfreier. Sie stellten eine Forderung, die ich aus meinen Ersparnissen niemals begleichen kann. Im Gegenzug würden sie darauf verzichten, mein Haus niederzubrennen und meine Tochter zu … zu …"

„Verstehe", sagt Jiraiya sanft. „Und damit ihr seht, was sie anrichten können, haben sie ein paar Dinge in eurem Garten hochgejagt."

„Der Baum ging einfach in Flammen auf", flüstert Frau Tanaka. „Eine Trauerweide, die meine Urgroßmutter gepflanzt hat."

„Nanami weiß von nichts", sagt Herr Tanaka. „Sie war in der Stadt, als es geschah. Wir haben ihr gesagt, der Blitz hätte eingeschlagen. Sie soll sich doch keine Sorgen machen, so kurz vor der Hochzeit."

„Sie heiratet? Meinen Glückwunsch."

„Nicht, wenn die Vogelfreien uns das Haus abbrennen. Die Hochzeit verschlingt ohnehin all meine Ersparnisse."

Jiraiya nickt und fasst einen Entschluss.

„Habe ich deine Erlaubnis, Tanaka-san, mich um das Problem zu kümmern?"

„Aber wie …?", flüstert Frau Tanaka.

Jiraiya grinst. „Ihr habt das Glück, Jiraiya zu beherbergen, den unsterblichen Sterblichen vom Berg der weisen Kröten und einen der drei legendären Sannin. Ich weiß die Kraft des Chakra mit derselben untrüglichen Treffsicherheit einzusetzen wie die Magie der Worte. Wo ich hintrete, so sagt man mir nach, wächst sehr lange kein Gras mehr. Ich denke nicht, dass ein paar Chakrastümper und Strauchdiebe mich ernsthaft in Wallung bringen."

„Du würdest unser Leben retten, Jiraiya-san", flüstert Frau Tanaka unter Tränen, und Jiraiya hat den soliden Eindruck, würde er die Tochter des Hauses als Dreingabe verlangen, würde man sie ihm aushändigen, ohne zu zögern. Er betastet den Gedanken. Nicht schlecht. Vielleicht nicht Stoff genug für einen Roman, aber für eine Nebenhandlung. In seinen Geschichten spielt Stoff ja ohnehin eine Nebenrolle.

oOo

Schließlich bietet man ihm nicht die Tochter an, aber einen Schlafplatz, damit er nicht am späten Abend noch in die Stadt weiterreisen muss. Jiraiya schützt Müdigkeit und Rückenschmerzen vor, um sich zeitig zurückzuziehen. Die spärlich bekleidete Idee von vorhin hat Gespielinnen bekommen. Er will alles notieren, solange er in Stimmung ist, und später vielleicht durchs Haus schleichen und sich auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer so oft verlaufen, bis er Nanamis Schlafzimmer gefunden hat, auf einen heimlichen Blick oder fünf.

Zu seinem Erstaunen nimmt sie ihm die Mühe ab. Das Haus ist dunkel, nur er hat sein Licht noch nicht gelöscht, der Pinsel fliegt über das Papier, endlich ist der Korken aus dem Flaschenhals und er kann sich bis zur Erschöpfung aufs Papier ergießen, oder bis ein Kratzen an der Schiebetür ihn aus dem Rhythmus wirft.

Er legt den Pinsel weg und bewegt sich leise zur Tür, schiebt sie einen Spalt auf und findet sich eine Handbreit vor Nanami. Sie hat ihr Haar gelöst, ihr Gürtel umschließt den Kimono nur locker, er kann nicht glauben, dass keine Absicht dahintersteckt. Gegen ihre Brust presst sie ein Buch, das ihm allzu bekannt vorkommt.

„Jiraiya-san", flüstert sie. „Bitte sei nicht zornig. Du bist es, oder? Du hast die Flirtparadies-Reihe geschrieben. Ich liebe, liebe, liebe deine Bücher. Ich habe sie hundertmal gelesen. Nur die Legende vom mutigen Ninja nicht, die fand ich langweilig."

„Ich, äh", sagt er überrumpelt. „Ja, aber – Flirtparadies ist für Erwachsene, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht …"

„Du darfst es nicht meinen Eltern erzählen", flüstert sie und schlägt die Augen zu ihm auf, dass ihm ganz schwummrig wird. Er fragt sich, was sie aus seinen Büchern gelernt hat, und kann nicht aufhören, sich das zu fragen.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Jiraiya-san, schreib mir eine Widmung hinein, ja?"

„Es macht mir nichts aus", sagt er automatisch. Sie hält ihm das Buch hin, es sieht beinahe so zerlesen aus wie Kakashis Exemplar, und er nimmt es entgegen. Er wird unhöflich sein und sie auf dem Flur warten lassen, während er die Widmung schreibt. Er kann das junge Ding unmöglich in sein Schlafzimmer einladen, unter dem Dach ihrer Eltern auch noch.

Er schiebt die Tür ein Stück weiter auf. „Komm doch rein, Nanami-chan. Du musst nicht im Dunkeln stehen."

Sie kichert leise und schlüpft an ihm vorbei in den Raum. Sie duftet nach Puder und Blütenöl. Oh.

Oh, oh.

Mit ungeschickten Fingern schlägt er die erste Seite auf und setzt den Pinsel an. Sein Kopf ist leer. Gerade noch erinnert er sich an seinen Namen.

Inzwischen macht Nanami einen langen Hals und versucht, die schlampigen Schriftzeichen auf dem Papier zu entziffern, das überall verstreut liegt.

„Ist das ein neuer Roman?"

„Entwürfe dafür, ja. Hör mal, Nanami, ich bin wirklich nicht sicher, ob das die richtige Lektüre für dich ist. Ich, nun ja, denke nicht an Frauen, wenn ich diese Romane schreibe."

Sie schickt ein koboldhaftes Lächeln über die Schulter, und das letzte bisschen Blut verlässt seinen Kopf und sammelt sich in südlichen Regionen. „Ich glaube, du denkst sehr viel an Frauen, wenn du schreibst." Sie bückt sich (gütiger Geist der Kröte, sie bückt sich) und schnappt sich eines der Blätter vom Boden. Er streckt hilflos die Hand danach aus.

„Er ragte vor ihr auf, ein Monument gegen den hellen Nachthimmel. Du bist gekommen, um deinen Preis einzufordern, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Das bin ich, sagte er. Das Mondlicht fing sich in ihren Augen, golden wie – was? Ich kann das nicht lesen."

„Bernstein."

„Oh. Also. Er legte seine riesigen Hände auf ihre zarten Schultern und ..."

„Reicht", sagt er und nimmt ihr das Papier aus der Hand. „Ich muss es noch überarbeiten."

Sie schenkt ihm wieder dieses schalkhafte Grinsen. „Sag, hast du alles, worüber du schreibst, selbst erlebt?"

„Ich muss nicht in der Pfanne gelegen haben, um über gebratenen Fisch zu schreiben."

Er hält ihr das Buch entgegen, und sie nimmt es ihm ab und drückt es an sich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben möchte er mit einem zerfledderten Buch tauschen.

„Danke, Jiraiya-san", sagt sie. „Für die Widmung. Und dafür, dass du uns rettest."

„Davon sollst du doch gar nichts wissen."

„Ich habe gelauscht. Unartig, nicht wahr."

Jiraiya nickt und schluckt und zwinkert sich Tränen aus den Augen. Sie bewegt sich zur Tür. Schon draußen auf dem Flur, dreht sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Ich finde, du hast wirklich sehr große Hände."

oOo

Im frühen Morgengrauen wird er wach. Für einen Augenblick weiß er nicht, wo er ist. Papier knistert unter seiner Wange. Dann kommt bruchstückhaft die Erinnerung zurück. Er prüft sich selbst auf Kleidung – Schlaf-Kimono – und die Matte neben sich – leer. Muss ein Traum gewesen sein.

Jemand bewegt sich in seinem Zimmer. Mit einem Schlag ist er hellwach, bleibt liegen, atmet regelmäßig weiter, es ist nicht Nanami, es fehlt der Duft von Puder. Ein Schatten kriecht über den Fußboden. Jemand ist durchs Fenster gekommen.

Der Eindringling geht neben ihm in die Hocke. Er atmet aus und schnellt nach oben. Sein Faustschlag wird routiniert abgewehrt, gleichzeitig trifft ihn ein stechender Schmerz in den Oberarm, gefolgt von einem kalten Prickeln, das sich rasch über die Schulter in die Herzgegend ausbreitet. Sein Chakra rinnt ihm durch die Finger. Er bemüht sich, den Blick scharf zu stellen, eine zierliche Gestalt vor dem mondhellen Fensterviereck, dann wird die Welt zur Seite weggezogen. Das Letzte, was er wahrnimmt, ist knisterndes Papier unter seiner Wange und der Geruch von Tusche.


	3. Chapter 3

Drei: Ein drohender Herzinfarkt, die Ankunft des Hilfstrupps und die Ironie des Schicksals

Ein gewaltiger Hangover begrüßt ihn, noch ehe er die Augen aufmacht. Glühende Lava schwappt träge hinter seiner Stirn. Er ist so durstig, dass ihm die Zunge am Gaumen klebt. Wie viel Sake war das? Er hat sich doch hoffentlich nicht von Tsunade unter den Tisch trinken lassen.

Sand knirscht zwischen seinen Zähnen. Er stöhnt unterdrückt und spuckt aus. Ihm ist kalt. Durch den dünnen Kimono spürt er feuchtes Felsgestein.

Jiraiya blinzelt. Kein Besäufnis mit Tsunade. Schade eigentlich. Stattdessen Gastfreundschaft im Hause Tanaka mit einem unerfreulichen Ende.

„Jiraiya-san, bitte, wach doch auf."

Eine tränenerstickte Stimme. Vage bekannt. Junges Mädchen. Kirschenaugen und ein keckes Lächeln.

Jiraiya will die Hände zu Hilfe nehmen, um sich aufzurichten, und stellt fest, dass man sie ihm hinter dem Rücken gefesselt hat.

„Ich bin wach", murmelt er. „Frisch wie der junge Morgen. Sekunde noch."

Er arbeitet sich zum Sitzen, versucht vergeblich, seine Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, und sieht sich um.

Ein fensterloser Raum, unterirdisch vermutlich, grob behauene Wände, trübes Gaslicht. Eine schwere hölzerne Tür mit vergittertem Guckloch. Auf Mobiliar wurde vollständig verzichtet, die Gastgeber mögen es scheinbar minimalistisch. Neben ihm an der Wand kauert Nanami. Ihr Haar ist wirr, die Wangen verschmiert mit Schmutz und Tränen.

„Was ist passiert?", murmelt Jiraiya.

„Ich weiß es nicht", schluchzt Nanami. „Sie waren plötzlich in meinem Zimmer. Ich konnte überhaupt nichts tun! Ich hatte solche Angst."

„Armes Mädchen. Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Aber jetzt wird alles gut. Ja? Jetzt wird alles gut."

„Jetzt wird alles gut. Man sperrt den Weisen vom Berg der unsterblichen Kröten nicht einfach in ein dunkles Loch. Wenn sie es mit mir aufnehmen wollen, müssen sie schon früher aufstehen." Die Überlegung, dass, wer auch immer ihn geholt hat, beunruhigend genau gewusst hat, wie er auszuschalten ist, behält er für sich.

„Das wusste ich." Vor lauter Erleichterung steigen ihr neue Tränen in die Augen.

Mit den Fingerspitzen betastet er die Kette, die ihn fesselt. Sie führt von seinen Handgelenken zur Felswand und verschwindet einfach darin. Jemand hat den Stein geformt, um die Kette darin zu verankern. Interessant.

Er spannt die Muskeln und rüttelt an den Ketten, aber erwartungsgemäß passiert nichts. Er spürt seinem Chakra nach, das in ihm stockt und tröpfelt wie klumpiger Reisbrei. Er bekommt es nicht richtig zu fassen, er erinnert sich an diesen Zustand, und wer, verdammt, steckt hinter alledem?

Er sammelt so viel Chakra wie möglich und lenkt es in seine Arme. Er wirft sich nach vorne, versucht, das Chakra explosionsartig freizusetzen und die Ketten zu sprengen, doch stattdessen wird das Chakra nach irgendwo abgezogen, Schmerzen bohren sich in sein Inneres wie Stifte von glühendem Metall, er fragt sich, ob er gerade einen Herzinfarkt bekommt.

Er kämpft darum, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Die Kette spannt sich nach wie vor um seine Handgelenke. Er möchte sich übergeben und dann zehn Stunden schlafen.

„Was ist passiert?", kommt Nanamis zitternde Stimme zu ihm.

„Alles gut", sagt er. „Ich probiere nur ein paar Dinge."

„Können wir jetzt gehen? Bitte?"

„Einen winzigen Augenblick, junge Dame."

Er dreht sich, um die Wand zu betrachten. Hätte er nur die Hände frei. Siegel zu wirken, spiegelverkehrt und hinter dem Rücken, vielleicht möglich. Sich dabei gegen den seltsamen Chakra-Sog zu stemmen: ein Husarenstück, von dem er seinen Enkeln erzählen könnte. Wenn er welche hätte. Was nicht völlig auszuschließen ist.

„Wie lang ist deine Kette, Frühlingsblüte?"

Sie hebt die Arme. Ihr hat man deutlich mehr Spielraum gelassen.

„Gut. Frühlingsblüte, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Du musst meine Fessel so weit lockern, dass ich die Hände ein bisschen bewegen kann."

„Und dann?", flüstert sie.

„Dann hole ich uns hier raus. Kleinigkeit."

Sie rückt zu ihm auf. Er spürt ihre Schulter an seiner, ihren Atem in seinem Nacken. Ihre Finger an seinem … gütige Kröte. Er kneift die Augen zusammen, schmeckt Blut. Dann hat sie seine Hände gefunden. Ohne sehen zu können, was sie tut, werkelt sie ungeschickt an seinen Ketten herum. Ihr zarter Puderduft steigt in seine Nase.

„Da ist ein Vorhängeschloss dran", vermeldet sie. „Viel ist da nicht zu machen."

„Versuch es weiter." Er versucht wirklich, unbegeistert zu klingen. Es gelingt ihm nicht.

Sie räuspert sich.

„Du hast sehr lange Haare. Warum trägst du sie so?"

„Sie sind in vielerlei Hinsicht nützlich. Und die Frauen mögen einen Mann mit einem langen. Hrm. Zopf."

Sie hat die Ketten ein wenig nach unten gestreift und ihre Lage um seine Handgelenke verändert. Er hat längst die nötige Bewegungsfreiheit, aber er wird den Teufel tun und ihr das sagen. Er lehnt sich ein wenig in ihre Berührung und atmet tief ihren Duft. Sie ist so jung und unschuldig und ahnungslos.

Na. Nicht ganz ahnungslos, wenn sie irgendetwas aus seinen Büchern gelernt hat.

Die Tür springt auf. Nanami stößt einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Vier Personen betreten den Raum und verteilen sich strategisch, zwei neben der Tür, zwei seitlich, Männer in Kampfanzügen, sie tragen Tuchmasken und eine breite Auswahl an Klingenwaffen. Eine fünfte Person bleibt im Türrahmen stehen, eine zierliche Frau mit kurzen feuerroten Haaren. Sie kommt ihm vage vertraut vor, aber er kann den Finger nicht darauf legen.

„Du bist also wach", sagt sie und taxiert ihn abschätzig. „Wurde aber auch Zeit."

„Ich kann mein Talent als kurzweiliger Gesellschafter nicht gut ausspielen, wenn man mich betäubt, Liebchen."

Sie macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Die Abneigung, die sie abstrahlt, irritiert ihn.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragt er. „Hast du mich mal erwischt?"

Sie gibt ein Würgegeräusch von sich. „Nein, sonst wärest du nicht mehr am Leben."

Sieh an. Sie weiß, worauf er anspielt. Interessant.

„Dann sag mir doch, was du von mir willst. Die junge Dame kannst du im Übrigen nach Hause schicken. Ich bin sicher, ich kann dir alles geben, was du brauchst."

Ratte, Drache, Wildschwein, Tiger. Hinter dem Rücken, spiegelverkehrt. Drei, zwei, eins.

Sein Inneres explodiert. Das Herz wird ihm aus der Brust gerissen, er wird nach vorne geschleudert und von der Kette hart gebremst. Sein Körper fühlt sich an wie ein gesprungenes Gefäß. Wo Chakra war, ist nur noch Schmerz.

Er zwingt sich zu jedem Atemzug. Blinzelt an sich herunter. Sein Kimono steht offen, aber kein Blut, nur die eindrucksvolle Narbe, die der Vierschwänzige hinterlassen hat. Sein Herz schlägt unbeirrt.

Er müht sich zum Sitzen. Neben ihm schluchzt Nanami. Die vier Krieger wirken plötzlich viel mächtiger. Chakra blitzt an ihren Fingerspitzen. Es ist ihm vertraut. Es ist seines.

Der Krieger links von ihm zieht sein Katana. Die Klinge glüht weiß.

„Mach ruhig weiter, Großväterchen", sagt er. „Darauf haben wir gehofft. Du scheinst ja ein durchaus fähiger Anwender zu sein."

„Durchaus fähig!", poltert Jiraiya ehrlich empört. „Du weißt wohl nicht, mit wem du sprichst! Dies ist Jiraiya, Großmeister und legendärer Sannin, der sterbliche Unsterbliche vom Krötenberg, Held unzähliger blutiger Schlachten, Verfasser der erfolgreichsten Buchreihe der fünf Reiche, verehrt vom zarten Geschlecht und gefürchtet von allen anderen!"

„Im Schlafanzug." Der Krieger schnaubt abfällig.

„Ich mache im Schlafanzug mehr her als du im Sonntagsgewand, Bürschchen!"

„Könnt ihr das mal lassen", geht die Feuerhaarige dazwischen, sie ist genervt auf eine Art, die Jiraiya kennt, aber nicht zuordnen kann. Vielleicht, wenn er sie weiter reizt …

„Wie wäre es, du schickst deine Begleiter raus und machst mich von der Wand los, Liebchen. Ich bin besser, wenn ich die Hände frei habe."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Sie sollen also zusehen? Liebchen, du weißt nicht, wie lange ich auf eine Frau gewartet habe, die gern Publikum hat."

Ihr Faustschlag befördert ihn gegen die Wand. Blitze zucken vor seinen Augen. Es tröpfelt ihm warm über Mund und Kinn. Nasenbluten. Ach nö.

„Ich werte das als Abfuhr", murmelt er erstickt und reißt gleich darauf die Augen auf, als er sich vorne am Kimono gepackt fühlt.

„Gut zuhören jetzt, alter Mann, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen", sagt sie. „Du bleibst unser Gast für die nächsten fünfzehn Stunden. Du verhältst dich ruhig und versuchst keine Tricks. Vermutlich hast du festgestellt, dass es dir nicht guttut, wenn du hier deine Jutsu auspackst. Es sind schon Leute daran gestorben, übrigens. Lass es also. In fünfzehn Stunden begleiten wir dich nach draußen und vergessen, was war. Verstanden?"

Er leckt sich Blut von der Oberlippe. „Was springt für mich dabei raus, Liebchen?"

„Die Fortsetzung deiner jämmerlichen Existenz."

„Ich habe nichts einzuwenden gegen einen epischen Heldentod. Ich bin Schriftsteller, ich bin ohnehin unsterblich. Nein. Ich sage dir, was für mich dabei rausspringt. Du sorgst dafür, dass man die junge Dame hier losmacht und nach Hause bringt und sich dabei tausendmal für die rüde Behandlung entschuldigt. Dann spiele ich dein Spielchen mit, welchen Sinn es auch haben mag."

Sie lässt ihn los, zögert.

„Kommt nicht in Frage", sagt der Mann mit dem Katana. „Beide bleiben. Doppeltes Lösegeld für uns. Den Opa für dich, wenn wir ihn nicht mehr brauchen. Das war der Deal."

„Der Deal war, Lösegeld für den alten Mann, und stattdessen lasst ihr die Familie in Ruhe", widerspricht die Feuerhaarige.

„Pläne ändern sich", sagt der Katanamann und lässt ein bösartiges Lächeln hinter der Maske erahnen.

„Ich nehme an, ihr seid die, äh, Ehrenleute, die bei der armen Familie Tanaka zu Besuch waren", sagt Jiraiya. „Ihr habt schon begriffen, dass sie nicht zahlen können, oder?"

„Wer nicht zahlen kann, ist nur nicht verzweifelt genug", sagt der Katanamann. Er steckt die Waffe weg und wendet sich zum Gehen. Seine Kollegen folgen, ohne Jiraiya aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Wartet", sagt die Feuerhaarige. „Löst die Ketten. Es reicht völlig, sie einzusperren. Wir wollen das Mädchen doch unversehrt, oder?"

Eine heftige Diskussion entspinnt sich, der Jiraiya aufmerksam folgt. Die Feuerhaarige hat eine Art, die Fäuste in die Hüften zu stemmen, die er kennt, und er findet es bemerkenswert, dass sie sich für das Wohlergehen ihrer Gefangenen einsetzt.

Schließlich löst man als Kompromiss Nanamis Ketten und bringt ihr eine Decke, außerdem eine Schale mit Wasser und einige saubere Tücher.

Sie sind kein gutes Team, die Feuerhaarige und die Krieger, sie streiten um alles und haben keine gemeinsame Linie. Was er aus dieser Erkenntnis machen soll, weil Jiraiya noch nicht, aber irgendwann wird sie nützlich sein.

Die Tür schließt sich, wird abgesperrt und dem Geräusch nach zusätzlich verriegelt.

Jirayia lässt den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand sinken. „Bringst du mir das Wasser, Frühlingsblüte, ja? Ich verdurste."

Nanami, die sich inzwischen die Decke um die Schultern gelegt hat, gehorcht. Behutsam setzt sie ihm die Schale an, und er trinkt gierig. Als er genug hat, befeuchtet sie die Tücher und beginnt, ihm das Blut vom Gesicht zu tupfen. Er lässt sie gewähren, er sieht ihr an, dass sie eine Beschäftigung braucht, um sich von ihrem Elend abzulenken.

„Tut es sehr weh, Jiraiya-san?"

„Es ist auszuhalten. Und es war lehrreich. Ich kenne die Rothaarige irgendwoher. Sie weiß um meine Recherchemethoden, aber sie hat mich noch nie zuvor geschlagen. Weißt du, ich kann Frauen recht gut daran auseinanderhalten, wie sie … ach, egal. Jedenfalls heißt das, ich kenne sie, würde sie aber niemals in meine Recherche einbeziehen. Zu biestig, nehme ich an. Das grenzt die Anzahl der infrage kommenden Personen ein auf … keine Ahnung. Zu viele."

„Und wie hilft uns das?"

„Gar nicht."

Sie plätschert mit dem restlichen Wasser in der Schüssel, das sich einen Hauch rot gefärbt hat.

„Es tut mir leid, Frühlingsblüte. Wir müssen noch ein wenig hierbleiben. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte mir unsere Flucht etwas einfacher vorgestellt."

Sie nickt. Ihre Unterlippe zittert. „Danke, dass du dich für mich eingesetzt hast."

„Ich wäre gerne erfolgreicher gewesen, glaub mir das."

Sie nickt, und dann brechen ihr doch die Dämme und sie löst sich in Tränen auf.

„Nanami, Frühlingsblüte", sagt Jiraiya hilflos. „Bitte nicht. Mädchen. Alles wird gut, ich verspreche es." Sie nickt, hört aber nicht auf zu schluchzen, und schließlich brummt er „na, komm her", und sie fliegt ihm an die Brust, schlingt die zarten Arme um seinen Hals und weint in seinen Kimono, und er mit seinen gefesselten Händen ist darauf zurückgeworfen, ihren Scheitel zu küssen und beruhigenden Unsinn zu murmeln und durch den Ausschnitt ihres Kimonos einen flüchtigen Ausblick auf ihre zauberhaften Hügel und Täler zu erhaschen, er kann begeistert und verzweifelt zugleich sein, er hat eine Lebensspanne Übung darin.

Eine Bewegung an der Tür bewahrt ihn davor, allzu begeistert zu werden. Jemand erscheint an dem vergitterten Fenster.

„Jiraiya." Die Frau mit den Feuerhaaren, sie spricht mit gedämpfter Stimme, als wollte sie nicht erwischt werden. „Was machst du? Wie kannst du … Kann man dich keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen!"

„Ich mache gar nichts", sagt er und bemüht sich, unschuldig dreinzuschauen. Nanami setzt sich auf die Fersen und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht.

„Ich bin's", flüstert die Feuerfrau. „Shizune."

„Shizune?!"

„Pssst! Ich habe keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Tsunade schickt mich. Sie hat es sich anders überlegt. Sie will lieber als Hokage ihre Koffer packen, als den Handel mit dir einzulösen. Was immer du da von ihr verlangt hast, Perverser!"

„Sie kann die Vereinbarung nicht brechen. Sie ist eine Sannin. Wir stehen zu unserem Wort."

„Genau. Und deshalb muss deine Mission scheitern. Dafür sorge ich gerade. Aber, ehrlich gesagt, es sind ein paar Dinge schiefgelaufen. Ich dachte, wir sperren dich hier einen Tag ein, bis das Ultimatum abgelaufen ist, und dann lassen wir dich raus, und niemandem geschieht etwas Schlimmes. Dass die junge Frau hineingezogen wird, war nicht Teil des Plans."

„Nicht Teil deines Plans, meinst du."

„Genau."

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du dich in etwas einmischst, das zwischen ihr und mir ist?"

„Sie hat mich um Hilfe gebeten. Und im Gegensatz zu deiner Loyalität hat meine keinen Preis. Aber hör zu. Ich werde euch rauslassen, sobald es geht. Der Chakra-Bann liegt nur auf der Gefängniszelle. Es ist ein Vier-Siegel-Bann, also versuch nicht, ihn zu brechen. So sehr Tsunade dich verachtet, so wenig will sie, dass dir etwas geschieht."

„Verachtung ist so ein schlimmes Wort."

„Es ist eine Gruppe. Zwölf hab ich gesehen, aber es können auch mehr sein. Vogelfreie Ninja, wie du wahrscheinlich schon vermutet hast. Alles taugliche Nahkämpfer. Viel Tai-Jutsu. Einen habe ich Shuriken-Klone machen sehen. Man darf sie nicht unterschätzen, hörst du? Der Anführer ist ein gewisser Watanabe Takeshi. Ich weiß nicht, was er kann, aber ich befürchte, eine Menge. Er stellt die Siegel her. Am liebsten wäre mir, wir kämen hier raus, ohne ihn zu konfrontieren. Wenn du hier draußen Jutsu einsetzt, achte unbedingt darauf, dass …" Sie wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. „Ich muss weg."

„Ich achte auf was? Shizune? Shizune!"

Sie ist verschwunden.

„Weißt du jetzt wieder, woher du sie kennst?", erkundigt sich Nanami.

„Ja", sagt er seufzend. „Sie ist die Assistentin Tsunades."

„Die Frau, in deren Auftrag du mit meinem Vater verhandelt hast?"

„Genau."

„Warum sollte Tsunade-san dich verachten?"

„Damit sie mich nicht lieben muss."

„Versteh ich nicht", sagt Nanami ratlos.

„Ich auch nicht", sagt Jiraiya. „Rück ein bisschen auf, ja? Lass mich unter deine Decke. Es wird langsam empfindlich kühl."

Sie kichert beschämt, kommt aber seiner Einladung nach. Sie legt ihm fürsorglich die Decke um die Schultern, kuschelt sich dann an seine Brust und zieht den Deckenzipfel um sich. Ihr Gesicht ist nur eine Fingerbreite von seinem entfernt. Ihr warmer Atem geistert über seine Haut. Er stellt sich vor, wie das Innere ihres Mundes schmeckt: Pfirsich und Bittermandel und süße Jugend. Würde er sie jetzt küssen - würde sie sich wehren oder sich darauf einlassen? Beide Varianten findet er gleichermaßen aufregend. Er ist ein verteufelt guter Küsser. Eine unwiderstehliche Mischung aus Talent und Erfahrung. Hilfreich ist natürlich, wenn er nicht gerade eben hart eins auf die Nase bekommen hat. Er seufzt und presst das malträtierte Körperteil in ihr Haar.

Die winzige Berührung kalter Fingerspitzen lässt ihn erstarren. Sie hat doch nicht. Sie will doch nicht gerade.

„Woher hast du nur diese schreckliche Narbe", flüstert sie, und wieder: ihre Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich lieber nicht erzähle", murmelt er. „Ich habe überlebt, wenn auch knapp."

„Du hast viele Narben, oder?"

„Haben wir die nicht alle? Innen oder außen. Das Leben bringt sie mit sich."

Sie seufzt gegen seine Brust. „Du bist so ganz anders als …" Sie stockt, und er gibt ein ermutigendes „Hm?" von sich.

„Als alle, die ich kenne", fährt sie nach einigem Nachdenken fort. „Als die Männer aus dem Dorf. Die Nachbarn. Als Kazoko. Das ist mein Verlobter."

„Ich habe vermutlich mehr erlebt als die alle zusammen."

Sie nickt. „Ich finde Männer mit Erfahrung sehr anziehend", flüstert sie, während ihre Wangen sich röten.

Sie wird sich also nicht wehren. Und er hat die Hände nicht frei. Das Schicksal beweist einmal mehr seinen seltsamen Humor. Er küsst ihre Schläfe, ihre Wange, atmet tief die letzten Reste süßen Puderduftes, arbeitet sich vor zu ihrem Mundwinkel –

„ _Ero-sennin_!"

Diese Stimme.

„ _Ero-sennin_! Wo bist du! Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu befreien! Das kannst du glauben!"

Kampfgeräusche. Alarmschreie, das Zischen von Chakra, dann ein dumpfes Rumpeln.

„ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Mehr Geschrei, aber einer schreit vielstimmig am lautesten. Das Klirren von Waffen. Das typische _Ploff_ , wenn ein Schattenklon sich in Luft auflöst.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", stöhnt Jirayia.

„Was passiert da?", fragt Nanami besorgt.

„Der Hilfstrupp ist eingetroffen."

„Dann kommen wir jetzt frei?"

„Das bezweifle ich."

Das Geschrei nähert sich. „Lass mich runter! Lass mich los! Ich drehe dich durch den Wolf, das kannst du mir glauben! Aua!"

Jemand schiebt den Riegel weg. Der Schlüssel dreht sich im Schloss, dann geht die Tür auf.

Naruto hängt zwischen zwei Bewaffneten. Einer hält seine Beine fest, der andere hat ihn um die Brust, und er windet sich und zappelt wie ein Fisch und schreit aus Leibeskräften.

„Ist das dein Lehrmeister?", fragt der eine. Naruto hält lange genug still, um zu gucken.

„Das ist er! Wehe, ihr habt ihm etwas getan! Ich werde fürchterliche Rache nehmen! Das …"

„Können wir dir glauben", sagt der eine Bewaffnete ungerührt. „Auf drei."

Der andere zählt runter. Gemeinsam holen sie Schwung und werfen Naruto wie einen Mehlsack in den Raum. Der Junge rollt sich geschickt ab, springt auf und bringt die Hände nach vorne.

„ _Kage Bunshi_ …"

„Naruto!", schreit Jiraiya. „Nicht!"

„… _no Jutsu_!"

Das Chakra wird ihm aus der Brust gerissen. Der Rückstoß schleudert ihn nach hinten, und Naruto fällt um wie ein Baum.

„Dass du nicht einmal hören kannst!", donnert Jiraiya, aber der Junge reagiert nicht. Er liegt zusammengekrümmt und wimmert. Die Bewaffneten machen einen Schritt in den Raum. Jiraiya stürzt sich nach vorne, die begrenzte Reichweite seiner Ketten voll ausnutzend, obwohl die Bewegung ihm beinahe die Arme auskugelt, und kniet sich vor Naruto.

„Wenn ihr ihm was tun wollt, müsst ihr mich zuvor abstechen", sagt er, so ruhig er es fertigbringt. „Und das wollt ihr nicht, denn für einen Toten zahlt niemand Lösegeld."

„Hier wird überhaupt niemand abgestochen", sagt Shizune von der Tür. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe."

„Du hast hier nichts zu melden", sagt einer der Bewaffneten. „Du bist nur Gast."

„Dann stich einen ab, du wirst schon sehen, was Watanabe davon hält."

„Der Bengel nervt", sagt ein zweiter. „Um den ist es nicht schade."

Jiraiya knurrt drohend. Wenn er all sein Chakra auf einmal freilässt, wird vielleicht ein kleines Jutsu draus. Und garantiert ein Herzinfarkt, aber vielleicht reicht das Überraschungsmoment, um die Lage zu drehen.

„Vielleicht hat er reiche Eltern", sagt Shizune. „Finde das doch raus, bevor du ihn abstichst."

Der Wortführer der Bewaffneten nickt. Schrittweise ziehen sie sich zurück. Jiraiya beginnt wieder zu atmen. Es gelingt ihm ein kurzer Blickwechsel mit Shizune, dann schließt sich die Tür.

„Großartig", sagt Jiariya. „Langsam haben wir es hier richtig gemütlich."


	4. Chapter 4

Ihr Lieben,

wir sind ja hier ziemlich unter uns (niemand schreibt Geschichten über alte Leute, außer mir, weil niemand Geschichten über alte Leute lesen will, außer euch) – ich freu mich aber, dass ihr hier seid. Der Narutofaktor steigt ab sofort sprunghaft, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Viel Vergnügen.

Vier: Die unendliche Unergründlichkeit der Frauen und ein Shinobi, der heldenhaft den Bauch einzieht

„Das tut weh", wimmert Naruto. „Ich sterbe."

„Wir alle irgendwann, aber nicht heute." Jiraiya stößt ihn sachte mit dem Fuß an. Naruto gibt einen gequälten Laut von sich, kommt dann auf Hände und Knie und schüttelt den Kopf, um Reste von Benommenheit loszuwerden.

„Was war das?"

„Vier-Siegel-Bann", erklärt Jiraiya. „Hindert uns daran, Jutsu einzusetzen. Denk nicht einmal darüber nach, es nochmal zu versuchen."

„Deshalb bist du noch hier. Ich habe mich schon gewundert. Obwohl." Er wirft einen Blick zu Nanami. „Eigentlich nicht. Hallo. Uzumaki Naruto."

„Tanaka Nanami. Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."

„Erklär mir mal, was du hier machst", sagt Jiraiya. „Und erklär es mir gut, sonst werde ich fürchterlich wütend."

„Ich bin hier, um dich zu retten", sagt Naruto und zwinkert sich Schmerztränen aus den Augen.

„Wer schickt dich?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Hab ich mir gedacht. Die Geschichte von vorne, bitte."

Naruto setzt sich auf die Knie, reibt sich mit der flachen Hand über den Nacken und grinst wie ein Schäfchen.

„Ich habe dich gesucht. Kakashi wusste, dass du zu einer Geheimmission aufgebrochen bist, aber nicht, wohin. Ich dachte, ich höre mich mal im Palast um."

„Die Bedeutung des Wörtchens _geheim_ ist dir aber klar?"

Naruto hebt die Schultern und macht große unschuldige Augen. „Jedenfalls war gerade ein Postfalke angekommen mit einem Brief. Ein gewisser Wannabe – Wanatubi …"

„Watanabe."

„Genau. Verlangt Lösegeld für dich, ansonsten würde er dich zurückschicken nach Konohamagure. In deinen blutigen Einzelteilen. Fünfzigtausend Ryu."

„Was? Frechheit! Einer der legendären Sannin, der große Krötenbeschwörer, der unsterbliche Sterbliche, Bestseller-Autor und edelmütige Bewunderer und Beschützer des schwachen Geschlechts …"

Naruto starrt ihn an, zwinkert. „Ernsthaft."

„Viertelmillion. Mindestens."

„Wenn sie kommen, um dich auszulösen, nimmst du mich dann mit?", fragt Nanami ängstlich. Er bringt seine Schulter gegen ihre, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin ohne dich, Frühlingsblüte."

„Das ist soweit richtig, weil nämlich niemand kommt, um dich auszulösen", sagt Naruto.

„Nein?", sagt Nanami und ist schon wieder den Tränen nahe. „Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Tsunade hält den Brief für einen meiner Tricks", vermutet Jiraiya.

„Sie hat gelacht", sagt Naruto. „Sehr laut. Dann hat sie eine Antwort verfasst, die war eindeutig zu kurz, um höflich zu sein, und hat den Falken damit aus dem Fenster geworfen."

„Genau das, was ich ihr zutrauen würde", sagt Jiraiya betrübt.

„Mich hat's gewundert", sagt Naruto. „Ich dachte, ihr wäret alte Freunde. Kampfgefährten von früher und so."

Jiraiya seufzt schwer. „Glaub mir, Freundschaft hat nicht das Geringste damit zu tun."

„Insgesamt ist das jetzt ziemlich blöd", sagt Naruto.

„Scharfsinnig zusammengefasst, junger Mann. Wir müssen auf Shizune vertrauen."

„Shizune ausgerechnet?"

„Die Rothaarige, die du vielleicht draußen gesehen hast. Das ist sie. Sie trägt eine Chakra-Maske, um ihr Äußeres zu verändern. Jutsu kann es keines sein, sonst hätte sie es hier im Bann verloren."

„Aber was macht sie hier?"

„Tsunade hat sie beauftragt, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich mit meinem Auftrag scheitere."

„Aber du hast deinen Auftrag von Tsunade."

„Genau."

„Versteh ich nicht."

„Musst du nicht. Glaub mir, man kann eine Lebensspanne damit zubringen, die Frauen zu studieren, und wird sie nie völlig verstehen."

Naruto steht auf. Er scheint den Chakra-Schock gut weggesteckt zu haben und beginnt nun, die Zelle abzulaufen, bis Jiraiya vom Zusehen ganz schwindelig wird. Er rüttelt an der Tür, streckt sich, um durch das Gitterfenster zu schauen, klopft gegen die Wände und untersucht sogar das Gaslicht. Dann springt er von Ecke zu Ecke und hüpft in die Höhe, als wolle er etwas von einem hohen Regal angeln.

„Hier sind die Siegel", verkündet er. „In jeder Ecke eines. Ich komme gerade so dran. Nur eine Sekunde …"

„Nein!", donnert Jiraiya, und Naruto zuckt erschrocken zurück.

„Sie müssen alle vier gleichzeitig gelöst werden", erklärt Jiraiya, „sonst fliegt uns der Raum um die Ohren. Im günstigsten Fall."

„Ach so", sagt Naruto und beäugt das Siegel. „Ein Glück, dass ich gekommen bin. Ich mache einfach drei Schattenklone, und dann nichts wie raus hier."

„Denk scharf nach, Naruto, und dann erkläre mir die Lücke in deinem Plan."

„Huh? Aber … oh."

Jiraiya schließt die Augen. Die Müdigkeit kehrt zurück. Reste des Betäubungsmittels zirkulieren immer noch in seinem Körper. Er findet, dass er gerade ein bisschen viel Verantwortung zu tragen hat. Er ist nicht der Typ, um Verantwortung zu tragen, und das Schicksal könnte das langsam mal einsehen und ihn nicht immer wieder am Kragen packen.

oOo

Ein paar Stunden später hat er den Kontakt zu seinen Händen verloren und den von Kakashi beschworenen Tinnitus. Immerhin hat Naruto mit seinem unstoppbaren Mitteilungsbedürfnis es geschafft, Nanami etwas aufzuheitern. Ohne je in Konohagakure gewesen zu sein, weiß sie jetzt alles, was man über das Dorf wissen muss – wo es das beste Ramen gibt, dass die Katze der Schneiderin schon zum fünften Mal weggelaufen ist und jeden Grund dazu hat, was passiert, wenn man auf dem Marktplatz zu viele Schattenklone erschafft, welche Wiese sich am besten für ein Picknick eignet, aber nur, wenn Shino nicht gerade seine Ameisenfarm lüftet. Dass Hunde wirklich unfassbar schnell wachsen, vermutlich liegt es am Futter. Dass es ratsam ist, in Deckung zu gehen, wenn Sakura sich ihre Handschuhe überstreift.

„ _Ero-sennin_? Du bist so still. Bist du tot? _Ero-sennin_? _Ero-sennin_? _Ero-sennin_? _Ero_ …"

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen! Ich bin nicht tot, nur kurz davor, und hör verflucht nochmal auf, mich so zu nennen!"

Zwei riesige Augenpaare starren ihn an. Sofort tut ihm sein Ausbruch leid. Er vergisst manchmal, wie bedrohlich er wirkt, wenn er wütend wird.

„Schon gut", murmelt er. „Meine Nerven sind ein bisschen angegriffen. Wenn ich nur die Ketten los wäre."

„Soll ich mal versuchen?"

„Keine Jutsu! Ich dachte, das wäre klar!"

Naruto fingert ein _kunai_ aus dem Stiefelschaft und hält es triumphierend hoch. „Haben sie übersehen, als sie mich durchsucht haben. Eine Haarnadel wäre natürlich besser, aber die habt ihr vermutlich beide nicht. Nein? Schade. Rück beiseite, alter Mann."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich mit einem scharfen Gegenstand in der Nähe meiner Pulsadern hantieren lasse", schnaubt Jiraiya, kommt aber der Aufforderung nach. Naruto kauert sich hin und beginnt sein Werk.

Zumindest ist er still, während er arbeitet. Und weil Beharrlichkeit sein zweiter Name ist, arbeitet er lange. Allerdings völlig ergebnislos.

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?", fragt Jiraiya nach einem außerordentlich wohltuenden Schweigen.

„Ich habe die Kröten gefragt", sagt Naruto. „War ein Schuss ins Blaue, aber ich hatte Glück. Gamatatsu hat mitbekommen, wie Gamabunta sich über dich beschwert hat. Übrigens, er sagt, wenn du ihn noch einmal ohne guten Grund rufst, schluckt er dich am Stück."

„Ich weiß."

„Gamatatsu hat mir dann eine Ortsbeschreibung geliefert. Wasserfall, Felsen, Haus im Wald. Davon ausgehend, dass du dich nicht sonderlich beeilt hast, kamen so viele Orte nicht infrage. Kakashi sagte mir, in welcher Richtung du das Dorf verlassen hast. Den Rest hat Neji erledigt. Er hat mich ein Stück begleitet, bis er dich geortet hatte."

„Das ist gar nicht blöd", sagt Jiraiya anerkennend.

„Das kannst du mir glauben", sagt Naruto stolz.

„Ich frage mich, warum du den Aufwand betreibst. Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Naruto räuspert an seiner Stimme herum.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Und ich fand es unfair, dass Tsunade dir nicht helfen wollte. Und gleichzeitig war ich wütend, weil du dein Versprechen gebrochen hast."

„Welches Versprechen?"

„Dass du das Dorf nicht verlässt, ohne mir eine Unterrichtsstunde gegeben zu haben."

„Oh. Das Versprechen. Ja, ich dachte, ich wäre gar nicht lange weg. Es würde dir kaum auffallen."

Er spürt, wie ein Finger sich in seinen Rücken bohrt.

„Ein Shinobi hält immer sein Wort. Immer, immer."

„Ich weiß, ich wollte nur …"

„Immer!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu belehren, was ein Shinobi tut oder nicht!"

Der Finger verschwindet aus seinem Rücken. Stille kehrt ein, die beinahe schwieriger zu ertragen ist als Narutos endlose Monologe.

„Ich bin immer noch wütend", sagt Naruto schließlich. „Ich rette dich, das kannst du mir glauben, aber ich bin immer noch wütend."

Es ist schließlich Shizune, die die Weichen zur Rettung stellt.

„Haltet euch bereit", flüstert sie und lässt etwas durch die Gitterstäbe fallen, das flüchtig glitzert und mit leisem Klingeln zu Boden fällt. Dann ist sie verschwunden, aber der Schlüssel, den sie gebracht hat, passt in das Vorhängeschloss an Jiraiyas Ketten. Leider ist der Schlüssel zur Tür nicht dabei.

Jiraiya stöhnt erleichtert auf, als die Ketten fallen. Er hat kein Gefühl mehr in den Händen und seine Arme fühlen sich an, als hätte man ihn daran aufgehängt. Er schüttelt sie aus und ballt probeweise die Fäuste.

„Wofür sollen wir uns bereithalten?", fragt Naruto und hüpft auf und ab wie ein orangefarbener Flummi. „Wofür, wofür, wofür?"

„Gib Ruhe, dann werden wir es hoffentlich erfahren", knurrt Jiraiya, und Naruto hält den Mund und dimmt sein Gehüpfe zu einem nervösen Zappeln. Woher der Junge nur diese unerschöpfliche Energie hat. Was immer er sich morgens in die Nudelsuppe tut, Jiraiya will es auch.

Er tritt an das Gitterfester und späht hindurch. Ein Gang erstreckt sich dahinter, niedrig, grob behauene Wände, mehr schlecht als recht beleuchtet von einer Gasfunzel. Öffnungen in der Wand, die ins Dunkle führen.

„Naruto", sagt er leise. „Was ist das hier? Ein ausgebautes Höhlensystem? Zu welchem Zweck?"

„Öh", sagt Naturo. „Keine Ahnung. Man geht in den Berg rein, und dann kommt ein Schacht, und es geht runter."

„Wie tief?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Weil du bei Bewusstsein warst, im Gegensatz zu mir, als sie dich hier runtergeschafft haben?"

„Ich habe mehr auf die Gegner geachtet als auf die Umgebung."

Jiraiya seufzt. „Du musst immer beides. Wir werden das üben."

„Es ist ein altes Bergwerk", sagt Nanami schüchtern. „Man hat hier Kupfer abgebaut. Dabei ist ein verzweigtes Höhlensystem entstanden. Es ist seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr im Betrieb und einsturzgefährdet. Früher haben die Leute hier Schutz gesucht vor Überfällen. Und im Krieg. Die Behörden haben es schließen lassen, aber die Vogelfreien haben sich offenbar Zutritt verschafft."

„Einsturzgefährdet", wiederholt Naruto und schaut unbehaglich hinauf zur Decke. „Hätte Shizune uns bloß mal den Türschlüsel organisiert. Warum hat sie das nicht gemacht?"

„Entweder hat sie ihn nicht bekommen können, oder sie wollte, dass es spannend bleibt", murmelt Jiraiya und betastet die Tür. Er presst sich dagegen. Der Türstock ist immerhin eine halbe Armlänge tief, und die Siegel beschreiben ein perfektes Rechteck. Er zieht eine winzige Spur Chakra in seine Fingerspitzen. So muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man auf die Streckbank gespannt wird, aber das Chakra ist da und blinzelt ihm zu. Er lässt es versiegen und atmet gegen den Schmerz. Er ist hier knapp außerhalb des Feldes. Wenn er heldenhaft den Bauch einzieht und ein Jutsu wählt, das nicht zu viel Chakra freisetzt, hat er eine Chance.

„ _Ero-sennin_? _Ero-sennin_? _Ero-sennin_?"

„Still. Warte."

„Was machst du?"

„Ich hole einen Freund zu Hilfe. Ich hoffe nur, er ist noch ein Freund."

Drei Jahre Übung haben ihn die Kunst des Naruto-Ausblendens perfektionieren lassen, und so lässt er das aufgeregte Geplapper seines Schülers über sich hinwegstreichen und konzentriert sich.

Hund, Wildschwein, Affe, Drache, ein bisschen unsauber, weil er das Gefühl in seinen Fingern immer noch nicht vollständig zurückhat. Die Streckbank setzt sich in Bewegung. Er beißt die Zähne aufeinander und hält dagegen. Dann spürt er kühle Krötenhaut auf seinen Füßen. Er blinzelt hinunter. Dort sitzt Gamamoguri und verdreht die Augen nach oben.

„Gamamoguri. Danke, dass du kommst."

„Ich hoffe, es ist dringend", quakt die Kröte.

„Naruto. Mein Freund muss gleich auf die andere Seite der Tür."

„Aber wie …?"

„Lass dir etwas einfallen. Gamagakore no Jutsu."

„Ach nein", sagt die Kröte angewidert. „Ich hoffe, du hast geduscht."

Sie sperrt ihr Maul auf, wächst raipde, oder vielleicht schrumpft Jiraiya, er steigt ein und wird in eine pechschwarze Tiefe gezogen, der Streckbankschmerz bringt ihn beinahe um, das ist anders als sonst, hoffentlich ist das nicht das Ende.

Er justiert seinen Blick. Er ist auf Knöchelhöhe mit Naruto. Er patscht mit den Schwimmhäuten auf den Boden, füllt den Kehlsack mit Luft. Fühlt sich an wie immer. Gamamoguris Missmut überschwemmt ihn und schlägt im Erschrecken um, als er plötzlich gepackt wird und den Boden unter den Füßen verliert. Ein Meer aus Orange flutet an seinen Augen vorbei, dann erscheint ein riesiges Gesicht mit riesigen himmelblauen Augen und einer nachdenklichen Falte über der Stirn. Er wird nach hinten gestoßen und gegen hartes, kaltes Metall gedrückt, die Gitterstäbe, denkt Jiraiya, du wirst doch nicht, das kannst du doch nicht!

Die Gitterstäbe pressen ihn zusammen, Rost reißt an seiner empfindlichen Krötenhaut, es ist, als würde er von einer Schraubzwinge zusammengequetscht und gleichzeitig mit Sandpapier abgerieben, die Luft bleibt ihm weg, er hört seine Rippen knacken, und dann ist er durch und fällt und kommt auf hartem Stein auf.

Er ist auf den Rücken gefallen und rudert hilflos mit allen Vieren, während er versucht, zu Atem zu kommen. Er ficht einen kurzen, heftigen Kampf mit Gamamoguri, der einfach weiterstrampeln will, und gewinnt schließlich die Oberhand. Er beginnt zu schaukeln, nimmt Schwung auf, schafft es in die stabile Seitenlage, arbeitet verbissen, bis er schließlich flach auf den Bauch fällt und keuchend liegenbleibt.

Jiraiya steigt aus. Die Welt um ihn schrumpft, während er sich wieder zur vollen Größe streckt. Gamamoguri zu seinen Füßen sieht reichlich verschrammt aus. Der Blick, mit dem er Jiraiya belegt, hätte ein weniger unerschütterliches Gegenüber tot umfallen lassen. Ehe Jiraiya zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen kann, ist Gamamoguri mit einem leisen _Ploff_ verschwunden.

Das Rasengan springt ihm wie von selbst in die Hand. Er rammt es in die Tür, dort, wo das Schloss sitzt, und tritt die Tür auf, dass es kracht. Naruto, der direkt dahintersteht, macht ein Gesicht, als würde er einen Geist sehen. Jiraiya lässt das Rasengan verlöschen, packt seinen Schüler am Kragen und hebt ihn von den Füßen.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", donnert er. „Die dümmste aller Möglichkeiten! Soll ich dich mal durch dieses Gitter stopfen? Soll ich das mal mit dir machen, damit du weißt, wie sich das anfühlt? Wozu hast du eigentlich dieses Ding, das deinen Hals nach oben verschließt? Nur für deine extravagante Frisur oder was?"

„Hrrrnggg", sagt Naruto, der sich an Jiraiyas Handgelenke klammert und hilflos strampelt.

„Das ist ein Investigativ-Jutsu! Man benutzt es, um ungesehen rein und raus zu kommen! Durch Türen! Du hättest nur jemanden dazu bringen müssen, diese Tür zu öffnen!"

„Aber wie …", quetscht Naruto hervor.

„Was weiß ich! Indem du Lärm machst! Das kannst du doch so gut!"

Narutos Gesichtsfarbe ändert sich zu ungesund. Jiraiya lässt ihn los, und der Junge plumpst auf seine Füße und ringt nach Luft.

„Ich hab dir das alles erklärt!" Jiraiya ist noch nicht fertig. „Mehrfach! Ausführlich! Ich verschwende meine Lebenszeit an einen Rotzbengel, der das Universum an Wissen und Weisheit, das ich ihm eröffne, überhaupt nicht zu schätzen weiß!"

„Du hast gesagt, du bringst mir dieses Jutsu sowieso nicht bei", murrt Naruto. „Da hab ich eben nicht so gut aufgepasst."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun und dir irgendein Jutsu beibringen, mit dem du meinen Verbündeten von Krötenberg auf die Nerven gehen kannst!"

„Ja, weil die nämlich schon genug Stress mit dir haben."

Zwölf schlagfertige Antworten springen Jiraiya gleichzeitig auf die Zunge. Er schluckt sie runter. Drei Jahre habe ihn gelehrt, dass ein Wortgefecht gegen diesen unerschrockenen, renitenten Bengel nur mit schwerem Geschütz zu gewinnen ist und dass er danach den Jungen tagelang nicht ansehen kann, weil er die Spuren von Verletzung und Verrat in seinem Gesicht schlecht aushält.

„Wollt ihr schon gehen?", fragt eine Stimme von der Tür. Der Katanamann steht dort, Waffe zum Schlag erhoben.

„Misch dich nicht ein!", röhrt Jiraiya. „Ich diszipliniere hier meinen Schüler!"

„Wir schätzen es gar nicht, wenn man unser Eigentum zerstört", sagt der Katanamann und zeigt auf die Tür.

„Das kümmert mich nicht! Und wenn ich diesen ganzen Berg in Schutt und Asche legen will, werde ich es tun, und du wirst mich nicht dran hindern!"

„Solange du im Bann stehst, glaub ich da nicht dran."

Jiraiya sieht sich um.

„Oh."

Zwei Schritte trennen ihn von der Tür. Ein Schritt von der Waffenreichweite des Katanamannes. Hinter ihm im Gang tauchen weitere auf. Zwei, fünf, weiter kann er nicht sehen. Zumindest stehen sie sich gegenseitig im Weg.

Er wechselt einen raschen Blick mit Naruto. Der Junge nickt ihm unmerklich zu.

Jiraiya stürzt sich auf den Katanamann, dreht sich aus dem Schlag und zielt mit der Faust auf das Gesicht seines Gegners. Er erwischt ihn an der Schläfe. Der Katanamann taumelt rückwärts, aber seine Klinge beschreibt einen silbrigen Bogen, Jirayia kann nicht weg, weil hinter ihm die Wand ist, und die Klinge beißt tief in seine Schulter. Jiraiya lässt sich nach vorne fallen und reißt den Katanamann um. Ein ohrenbetäubender Kampfschrei, ein orangefarbener Wirbel, dann ist Naruto über ihn hinweg in den Gang gesprungen, ein Jutsu wie ein Fanfarenstoß, und dann sind plötzlich überall Narutos. Einer davon setzt sich auf das Gesicht des Katanamannes und hilft Jiraiya, den sich windenden Gegner unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Jiraiya packt den Gegner am Kragen und schleudert ihn in die Gefängniszelle, wo er gegen die Wand kracht und benommen liegenbleibt.

Nanami steht an die Wand gepresst, Augen groß, und zittert am ganzen Leib.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Frühlingsblüte", sagt er. „Ich hab alles im Griff."

Mit einem zitternden Finger zeigt sie auf ihn.

„Du blutest."

Er schaut hinunter, wo sich zu seinen Füßen eine kleine Blutlache gebildet hat.

„Ach was. Ist nur ein Kratzer. Komm, ich bringe dich weg hier." Er legt fürsorglich den Arm um ihre Schulter und drückt sie an seine unverletzte Seite. Sie ist wirklich ein winziges Persönchen, sie nimmt kaum Platz weg in seinem Arm und er kann mit der unblutigen Hand wie zufällig an der Seite ihrer Brust entlang streicheln. Er stellt sich vor, wie sie ihn dabei ertappt, wie sie ihm eine süße kleine Ohrfeige gibt mit dieser zarten Hand, wie er sie dann an die raue Felswand presst und sie küsst und gleichzeitig den Gürtel ihres Kimonos löst, und sie wird zuerst empört sein und dann unter seinen kundigen Händen dahinschmelzen.

„ _Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Rasengan!"_

Das Geschrei verdirbt ihm die Stimmung, und bedauernd lässt er den Gedanken los. Er nähert sich seitlich der Tür, Nanami schützend im Arm, und späht auf den Gang. Die Zahl der Narutos hat sich massiv ausgedünnt, aber die Lage ist immer noch unübersichtlich und der Lärm ohrenbetäubend.

„Warte hier", sagt er zu Nanami. „Ich erledige das eben."

Jiraiya macht einen Schritt in den Gang und setzt sich ein Rasengan auf die Hand. So viel gibt es gar nicht zu erledigen: Sie halten sich gut, Naruto und seine Schattenklone. Sie sind flink und sehen Schwächen in der Verteidigung des Gegners, beinahe bevor sie passieren. Jemand hat den Jungen in Taijutsu gedrillt, und hätte er selbst sich nicht so gehenlassen die letzten Jahre, hätte er den Schlag mit dem Katana vielleicht auch anders aufgefangen als mit der Schulter.

Die Luft schwirrt vor Wurfmessern. Einer der Narutos weiter hinten schreit „ _Rasengan_!" und schraubt einen Gegner in die Wand. Das muss also der echte Naruto sein – oder der – oder der? Nein, der verpufft gerade in einer kleinen Staubwolke.

Ein verirrtes Wurfmesser schwirrt in seine Richtung. Er weicht aus, und es klappert gegen die Wand.

Jiraiya bewegt sich vorsichtig ins Getümmel. Ein Vogelfreier springt mit zwei langen Messern von hinten auf einen der Narutos zu, und Jiraiya schickt ihn zu seinen Ahnen, ehe der Vogelfreie begreift, was los ist. Eine Bewegung hinter ihm. Er dreht sich und holt mit dem Rasengan aus. Der schmächtige Kerl bekommt Riesenaugen und nimmt die Beine in die Hand. Sein Kollege ist weniger schlau, und Jiraiya macht mit ihm, was er zuvor mit der Tür gemacht hat. Blick über die Schulter. Es ist ruhig geworden im Gang. Ein einzelner Naruto steht da, keuchend, verkratzt, aber unversehrt.

„Danke, dass du dich beteiligst", sagt Naruto. „Ich dachte schon, ich muss alles alleine machen."

„Du wolltest doch eine Unterrichtsstunde", sagt Jiraiya ungerührt. „Im Übrigen, gewöhn dir ab, die Namen deiner Jutsu so herumzubrüllen. Du verschenkst den Überraschungseffekt."

Er sieht sich suchend um. Die Anzahl der Gegner ist überraschend schnell auf Null gegangen. Da war doch noch so ein großer Wüterich mit Bürstenschnitt und einer hässlichen Narbe, der liegt hier nirgends und ist sicher auch nicht geflohen. Und da, eine Bewegung in einem schlecht beleuchteten Teil des Gangs. Eine schattenhafte Gestalt. Jiraiya reißt den Jungen hinter sich und sammelt Chakra.

Der Shinobi aus den Schatten schlägt seine Kapuze zurück und enthüllt einen windschiefen schneeweißen Haarschopf.

„Bin ich zu spät?"


	5. Chapter 5

Fünf: Ein Wasserkocher, ein Krötenmagen innerhalb eines Krötenmagens und berühmte letzte Worte

Der Shinobi aus den Schatten klemmt sich seine zerlesene Lieblingslektüre in den Gürtel und sieht sich um. „Ist noch was zu tun?"

„ _Kakashi-sensei_!", schreit Naruto. „Was machst du denn hier!"

„Ich bin die Verstärkung für die Verstärkung", sagt Kakashi. „Neji hat Vernunft bewiesen und mir Meldung gemacht. Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du darfst nicht einfach auf eigene Faust losziehen, Naruto."

„Das hier", sagt Jiraiya, „ist eine Geheimmission. Eine Ein-Mann-Geheimmission. Kein verdammtes Dorffest."

„Tja", sagt Kakashi. „Zumindest habe ich keine Ahnung, worum es geht. Ich soll euch nur alle wohlbehalten nach Hause bringen."

Sein Blick geht an Jiraiya vorbei, dorthin, wo Nanami im Türrahmen erschienen ist.

„Hallo", haucht Nanami.

„Darf ich vorstellen", sagt Jiraiya. „Tanaka Nanami, die Tochter des Hauses, in dem ich zu Gast war. Hatake Kakashi, einer meiner größten Fans."

Kakashi schaut lange zwischen Jiraiya und Nanami hin und her, und Jiraiya gibt ihm Zeit, sich eine Geschichte zusammenzureimen, die interessanter ist als die Wirklichkeit. Schließlich deutet Kakashi eine Verbeugung an. „Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Nanami."

„Und mich erst", haucht Nanami. „Sag, warum trägst du eine Maske?"

„Aus alter Gewohnheit", sagt Kakashi. „Aber ich würde das Kennenlernen gerne auf später verschieben. Wenn wir hier raus sind. Es sind weiter oben noch Gegner, und den Anführer hab ich bisher auch noch nicht gesehen."

Nanami richtet einen ängstlichen Blick auf die Gegner im Gang, die sich in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Zerrupftheit befinden, und nickt.

Sie befördern die Vogelfreien in ihre ehemalige Gefängniszelle, fesseln sie, so gut es geht, mit dem, was zur Verfügung steht, und postieren zwei Kakashi-Klone statt einer Tür im Eingang.

„Als nächstes müssen wir Shizune finden", sagt Naruto. „Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert."

„Shizune?", fragt Kakashi verständnislos.

„Sag ich doch", knurrt Jiraiya. „Dorffest."

„Sie trägt eine Körpermaske", erklärt Naruto. „Rote kurze Haare. Hast du sie auf dem Weg vielleicht gesehen?"

„Nein", sagt Kakashi. „Ich habe mich aber auch nicht aufgehalten. Ich bin dem Lärm gefolgt. Nebenbei bemerkt, hätte ich euch kaum rechtzeitig gefunden, wenn ihr nicht so laut gestritten hättet. Das ist ein Labyrinth hier unten."

„Wir haben nicht gestritten", sagt Jiraiya. „Ich habe meinen Schüler diszipliniert."

„Du meinst, meinen Schüler."

Jiraiya sieht den jungen Shinobi scharf an, kann aber nicht identifizieren, ob er unter der Maske grinst oder nicht.

„Wie auch immer. Finden wir Shizune, und dann nichts wie raus hier."

Schnell wird klar, dass Kakashi nicht übertrieben hat, als er von einem Labyrinth sprach. Jede Abzweigung führt unweigerlich zu weiteren – enge Röhren und große Verbindungstunnel, Sackgassen und Räume. Zum Teil sind noch Reste eines Schienennetzes erkennbar. Nirgends eine Menschenseele, und überall die gleiche diffuse Gasbeleuchtung.

„Noch finde ich den Weg zurück zum Aufzug", sagt Kakashi irgendwann. „Wenn wir weitergehen, kann ich das nicht mehr garantieren."

„Und keiner von uns hat an einen Faden gedacht", sagt Jiraiya düster.

„Faden?", fragt Naruto. „Was für ein Faden? Wozu brauchst du einen Faden?"

„Würdest du mehr lesen, wüsstest du es."

Naruto zieht einen Flunsch.

„Gehen wir zurück zum Aufzug", sagt Jiraiya. „Bringen wir das Fräulein Tanaka in Sicherheit, und dann kommen wir wieder und rollen das Feld von hinten auf."

Den Aufzug zu finden, ist der leichtere Teil. Der schwere ist, ihn in Betrieb zu setzen. Im Inneren des offenen Aufzugkorbes ist ein Kasten angebracht, aus dem ein Hebel ragt. Sie steigen ein und legen den Hebel um, doch nichts passiert.

„Ich weiß auch nicht", sagt Kakashi ratlos. „So haben sie es gemacht, als ich runtergekommen bin."

„Es fehlt Strom", sagt Naruto. „Sie müssen irgendwo einen Generator haben. Vielleicht haben sie den abgeklemmt, um uns die Flucht zu erschweren."

Jiraiya legt den Kopf in den Nacken und schaut hinauf in den Schacht. Viel gibt es nicht zu sehen außer undurchdringlicher Schwärze.

„Wie tief sind wir unter Tage?", fragt er.

Kakashi und Nanami schauen sich an.

„Tief", sagt Kakashi schließlich. „Es ging minutenlang bergab. Nicht sonderlich schnell, aber trotzdem. Achthundert, neunhundert Meter?"

„Der tiefste Stollen liegt auf tausendzweihundert Metern", sagt Nanami. „Es gibt eine Überblickskarte im Heimatmuseum. Ganz unten ist ein See."

„Wir brauchen den Aufzug", sagt Kakashi. „Nützt nichts."

Ein lautes Klappern lässt sie zusammenzucken. Naruto hat die Abdeckung des Kastens entfernt und starrt auf ein Gewirr aus Drähten.

„Ich hab mal einen Wasserkocher repariert", sagt er. „Das hier kann nicht so viel anders sein."

„Berühmte letzte Worte", sagt Jiraiya.

„Was machst du da?", fragt Kakashi.

„Ich suche das stromführende Kabel", sagt Naruto. „Hat jemand Licht? Ich sehe kaum etwas."

Kakashi zieht ein Knicklicht aus seiner Weste, aktiviert es und hält es über Narutos Schulter. „Besser?"

„Viel besser. Danke."

„Sagtest du nicht, es fehlt eine Stromquelle? Was willst du dann mit einem Kabel?"

„Ja, genau", sagt Naruto, zieht ein Kabel raus und hält es Kakashi hin. Der braucht einen Moment, bis er begreift.

„Nein", sagt Kakashi. „Keine Chance. Denk nicht mal dran! Das funktioniert nie."

„Was?", fragt Jiraiya, der sich etwas abgehängt fühlt.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil … nein! Niemand hat das je versucht!"

„Deshalb weiß auch niemand, ob es funktioniert", sagt Naruto zufrieden.

„Was, zum Teufel!"

„Er will mich als Stromquelle benutzen", sagt Kakashi erschöpft. „Mein Blitz-Chakra. Sag's ihm, Sannin."

„Kreative Idee", sagt Jiraiya. „Könnte von mir sein."

„Bei allem Respekt, der dir unzweifelhaft gebührt, Sannin, aber wenn du das in einem deiner Bücher schreibst, glaubt dir das kein Mensch."

„Zum Glück schreibe ich nur über die schönen Dinge des Lebens. So. Wir können hier in alle Ewigkeit stehen und diskutieren, oder wir versuchen unser Glück."

Kakashi schaut drein, als hätte er den Befehl für ein Kamikaze bekommen. Jiraiya wundert sich noch, dass der Jüngere überhaupt auf ihn hört, er ist schließlich in keiner Weise sein Vorgesetzter, aber da tanzen Kakashis Hände schon durch die Zeichen. Es knistert. Kakashi zieht die Hände auseinander. Blitze zucken zwischen seinen Handflächen. Nanami staunt, ein bisschen zu hingerissen für Jiraiyas Geschmack. Dann bringt Naruto das Kabel in das elektrische Feld.

Der Aufzug macht einen Satz. Jiraiya wird gegen die Brüstung geschleudert, krallt sich fest und fängt mit der freien Hand Nanamis Sturz ab. Wind reißt an seinen Haaren. Es fühlt sich an wie Fallen, nur umgekehrt. Das Knicklicht rollt auf ihn zu, und er erwischt es im letzten Moment und klemmt es sich kurzerhand in den Gürtel. Der Aufzug gibt ein langgezogenes metallisches Kreischen von sich und wirft sich in dem engen Schacht hin und her. Es stinkt nach verschmortem Plastik. Dann ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, gefolgt von einem Geräusch wie ein Peitschenschlag. Die Fahrt verlangsamt sich, der Korb kommt zur Ruhe. Für eine Sekunde ist es völlig still.

„Das ist nicht gut", sagt Jiraiya.

Dann geht es abwärts.

Und diesmal ist es nicht nur wie Fallen.

Alle schreien durcheinander. Nanami und Naruto klammern sich aneinander. Kakashi hält sich wie ein Kunstreiter auf einem bockigen Pferd, seine Finger hasten durch die Handzeichen. Jiraiya kommt auf die Füße und reißt die Arme zur Seite. Der Schacht ist schmal genug, dass er auf beiden Seiten Kontakt zur Wand hat. Der raue Fels rast unter seinen Fingerspitzen vorbei und reißt ihm die Haut auf. Er konzentriert Chakra in seinen Fäusten, versucht, Halt an der Felswand zu finden. Es fühlt sich an, als würden ihm die Arme aus der Brust gerissen. Er leitet Chakra in seine Füße, verbindet sich mit dem Boden des Aufzugs, fühlt sich geteert, gefedert und viergeteilt, hält dagegen, hört sich selbst einen wilden, unartikulierten Kampfschrei ausstoßen. Die Fahrt verlangsamt sich, er presst die Fäuste gegen die Wand, schiebt Chakra nach, und langsam, ganz langsam kommt der Aufzugkorb zum Stillstand.

Jiraiyas Fäuste brennen wie Feuer, aber er wagt es nicht, den Chakrastrom abreißen zu lassen. Kakashi aktiviert ein neues Knicklicht, beugt sich aus dem Korb, so gut das in dem engen Schacht geht, und leuchtet nach unten.

„Wir sind fast auf dem Grund", vermeldet er. „Ich kann schon den Ausstieg sehen. Drei, vier Meter."

Jiraiya nimmt ein wenig Chakra raus. Der Korb gerät ins Rutschen, gewinnt ein letztes Mal an Fahrt und setzt schließlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen auf dem Boden des Schachtes auf.

Jiraiya löst die Chakraverbindung und geht keuchend in die Knie.

„Wow", sagt Naruto staunend. „Kakashi-sensei, das war toll. Hättest du eine Fassung, man könnte dir eine Glühbirne reinschrauben."

„Dein Glück ist, dass ich über mehr Fassung verfüge als menschenmöglich", sagt Kakashi ungerührt. Er versucht, die Gittertür zu öffnen, aber die hat sich durch den Sturz verbogen und er muss mit einem gezielten Tritt nachhelfen.

„Licht", sagt er und streckt die Hand aus. Mit tauben Fingern nestelt Jiraiya das Gewünschte aus dem Gürtel und reicht es rüber. Kakashi steigt aus und leuchtet um sich. Jiraiya kommt in die Höhe und zählt seine Schäfchen. Alle da, alle unversehrt.

„Bist du wohlbehalten, Frühlingsblüte? Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt."

„Ein bisschen", sagt sie. „Aber ich wusste immer, dass mir nichts passieren kann, wenn ein so starker Krieger mich beschützt."

Ihr Blick macht alles kaputt, der geht nämlich an Jiraiya vorbei und heftet sich träumerisch an Kakashis Rückseite. Dann entsteigt sie den Trümmern des Aufzuges, schwebt zu dem jungen Kollegen hinüber und hakt sich bei ihm ein. Jiraiya kann nicht verstehen, was sie ihm ins Ohr gurrt, will er aber auch gar nicht.

„So schnell kann's gehen", sagt Naruto mit der geballten Weisheit seiner jungen Jahre und hüpft aus dem Aufzug. „Nicht traurig sein, Ero-Sennin. Du hattest sicher deine Momente."

„Sprich nicht in der Vergangenheit von mir", knurrt Jiraiya und beeilt sich, zu seinem Schüler aufzuschließen. „Noch bin ich nicht tot."

Vor dem Aufzug öffnet sich eine niedrige, grob aus dem Stein gehauene Höhle. Zwei Gänge führen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Zerfallende Türen versperren den Blick in angrenzende Räume. Das Knicklicht vertieft die Schatten und lässt sie tanzen.

„Ich will nicht negativ klingen, aber ich hoffe, es gibt hier unten einen zweiten Ausgang", sagt Kakashi. „Sonst wird das ein langer, dunkler Tag."

Nanami stößt einen kleinen Schrecklaut aus und klammert sich an Kakashis Schulter. Der zieht die Augenbraue hoch und macht sich sanft, aber unnachgiebig los.

„Wenn ich dich beschützen soll, brauche ich die Hände frei", sagt er, und Nanami seufzt zu ihm hinauf.

„Hast du ein zweites Licht?", fragt Naruto.

„Ja, aber ich will sparsam damit sein", sagt Kakashi. „Wer weiß, wie lange wir hier unten festsitzen."

„Je schneller wir den Ausgang finden, desto kürzer", sagt Naruto. Kakashi zögert, nickt dann und gibt Naruto ein zweites Licht.

„ _Kage bunshin no Jutsu_!" Zweistimmig, und plötzlich ist ganz schön was los hier unten. Die gemischte Gruppe aus Kakashi- und Naruto-Doppelgängern wird in die eine Richtung losgeschickt, die Originale setzen sich in die andere Richtung in Bewegung.

„Und wie finden sie uns wieder?", fragt Nanami. „Ihr habt gar keinen Treffpunkt ausgemacht."

„Müssen wir nicht", sagt Kakashi. „Sie lösen sich irgendwann auf. Entweder, wenn ihnen etwas geschieht, oder wenn wir außer Reichweite sind. Das Wissen über das, was sie gesehen haben, kommt dann automatisch zu uns."

„Das ist großartig", haucht Nanami.

„Man gewöhnt sich daran."

Während Nanami ihrem neuen Beschützer eine Plauderei aufnötigt, bleibt Jiraiya zurück. Etwas hier unten irritiert ihn, abseits des Offensichtlichen. Er glaubt nicht, dass es die Klone sind, die in die richtige Richtung gehen.

Die Felswand ist von einem feinen Wasserfilm überzogen. Er legt die Hand darauf. Das Wasser fließt vom Boden zur Decke. Jiraiya blendet Nanamis Gezwitscher aus und konzentriert sich.

Chakra durchzieht den Stein und flüstert in einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Wind. Kanalisiert von einem kundigen Geist, beinahe elegant mit der Umgebung verflochten. Wer immer hier unten lauert, ist nicht zu unterschätzen.

„ _Ero-sennin_? Kommst du? Was … whoa!"

Naruto steht wie angewurzelt. Auch Kakashi hält inne. Nanami stößt einen erschrockenen Schrei aus.

Der Gang vor ihnen ist verschwunden, gemorpht zu einem gigantischen Fisch, augenlos, bleich, mit fahl glänzender Schuppenhaut und einem riesigen aufgesperrten Maul. Doppelreihen nadelspitzer, messerscharfer Zähne, und wie auf Schienen kommt er auf die Gruppe zu. Kakashi weicht zurück. Naruto versucht sich an einem Rasengan und scheitert schon am Doppelgänger, und Jiraiya ist zu langsam für alles, sein Körper gehorcht ihm nicht, er ist alt und nutzlos und kann nichts tun als zusehen, wie das gigantische Fischmaul sich über Naruto senkt und …

 _Genjutsu. Komm zu dir. Komm zu dir. Komm zu dir._

… und Naruto in blutigen Fetzen, das breite Lächeln für immer erloschen, und Vorwurf in den himmelblauen Augen, dir habe ich vertraut, warum hast du mich nicht beschützt.

Jiraiya löst die Starre, langsam, mühsam, hebt die Hand und krallt die Finger in die verletzte Schulter, wühlt den Schmerz auf, bis ihm schlecht wird und ihm frisches, warmes Blut über die Finger strömt, sein eigenes, nicht das von Naruto, und dann kann er die Illusion gehenlassen und sehen, was wirklich ist. Sein Grüppchen steht verloren und reglos da. Kakashi hat sein Knicklicht fallen lassen, Nanami klammert sich wimmernd an seine Schulter. Naruto steht in Kampfpose eingefroren, Fassungslosigkeit im Gesicht. Bei ihm ist Jiraiya zuerst, sein Geist bewegt sich am Rande der Illusion, wenn er nicht achtgibt, sieht er noch das Monster. Er befreit Naruto und der Junge springt ihm förmlich in die Arme.

„Riesenfisch!", schreit er. „Riesenfisch! Wohin ist er! Hast du ihn gesehen!"

„Es war ein Genjutsu. Hier ist kein Fisch. Komm, hilf mir mit den anderen."

Kakashi ist bereits dabei, auszusteigen, und braucht nur noch einen Schubs. Er lässt sich seinen Schreck nicht anmerken, hebt sein Knicklicht auf und leuchtet den Gang hinunter, um den Ursprung des Jutsu zu lokalisieren. Jiariya und Naruto kümmern sich einstweilen um Nanami. Die Beeinflussung ist schnell unterbrochen, aber es dauert, bis sie vor lauter Angst wieder ansprechbar ist. Sie zittert am ganzen Leib, tränenüberströmt, und stottert ihre Geschichte vom Riesenfisch in Jiraiyas Brust.

„Kakashi-sensei", trompetet Naruto, „bist du auch gefressen worden?"

„Beinahe", sagt Kakashi. „Können wir weiter?"

„Und du, _Ero-sennin_?"

„Ich nicht", sagt Jiraiya. „Riesenhafte Wasserbewohner schrecken mich naturgemäß wenig."

„Wovor hattest du dann Angst?"

„Davor, dass du bei mir vorbeikommst und meinen Wasserkocher reparierst."

Er stellt Nanami auf die Füße und erklärt ihr ein fünftes Mal, dass es keinen Fisch gegeben hat und sie einer Beeinflussung ihres Geistes erlegen ist. Ihre Knie zittern so sehr, dass sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann, und so wirft er sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter, es kann ja nicht sein, dass sie hier den ganzen Betrieb aufhält, und zu seiner Genugtuung schlingt sie die Arme um seinen Hals und legt den Kopf an seine Schulter.

Kakashi ist inzwischen zur nächsten Gangbiegung aufgerückt, kauert dort und späht um die Ecke.

„Irgendwo muss er doch sein", murmelt er. „Niemand hält ein Genjutsu über große Entfernungen aufrecht."

Naruto schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hab so ein komisches Rauschen im Ohr", sagt er. „Hört ihr das auch?"

Jiraiya hört nichts, aber Kakashi lauscht und nickt. Dann ist er plötzlich auf den Beinen und weicht zurück, und dann ist das Rauschen laut genug, dass auch Jiraiya es hört. Es steigert sich zu einem Donnern, das sich zwischen den Felswänden bricht. Kakashi hastet durch ein Jutsu. Jiraiya packt Naruto am Kragen und zieht ihn hinter sich, ohne Nanami loszulassen. Dann bricht das Wasser in den Gang, der Krach wird ohrenbetäubend, braune, schäumende Massen, die den gesamten Gang ausfüllen, und in letzter Sekunde zieht Kakashi einen Erdwall hoch, der den Gang verschließt.

Der Krach verebbt zu einem dumpfen Dröhnen. Kakashi steht mit ausgestreckten Händen, bereit, nötigenfalls nachzulegen.

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir hier unten nicht willkommen sind", sagt Naruto stirnrunzelnd.

Das Dröhnen des Wassers auf der anderen Seite des Erdwalles verebbt. Jiraiya tritt an den Erdwall heran und betastet ihn. Die Erde ist verdichtet, beinahe wie Stein, trotzdem wird sie an den Rändern, wo sie mit den Wänden abschließt, schon dunkel vor Nässe.

„Hups", sagt Naruto. „Mein Doppelgänger hat sich gerade aufgelöst."

„Und?", sagt Kakashi, ohne den Blick vom Erdwall zu nehmen.

„Gänge ohne Ende. Ein paar Sackgassen, etwas Eingestürztes, nirgends jemand unterwegs."

„Wir gehen hier entlang", sagt Jiraiya. „Immer genau dahin, wo man uns nicht haben will. Alles andere führt nur dazu, dass wir irgendwann im Dunkeln sitzen."

„Wir haben uns gerade selbst den Weg versperrt", sagt Kakashi.

„Mach ein Loch in die Mauer", sagt Jiraiya. „Wir lassen das Wasser nach und nach abfließen. Es kann nicht so viel sein."

Kakashi bringt es fertig, mit dem briefmarkengroßen Ausschnitt seines Gesichtes, der zu sehen ist, Zweifel auszudrücken, macht sich aber daran, ein Loch in den Wall zu graben.

Schnell plätschert es um seine Hände. Das Rinnsal wird zum Bächlein und dann zum kräftigen Strahl. Erdbrocken werden mitgerissen, die Öffnung vergrößert sich von selbst, dunkle Pfützen breiten sich schnell auf dem Boden aus, und dann gibt ein Teil des Erdwalls nach und kippt, eingedrückt von einer gigantischen Faust aus schmutzigem Wasser. Sie stolpern rückwärts. Kakashi duckt sich unter einem Faustschlag, der statt seiner mit gewaltigem Klatschen die Wand trifft. Steinbrocken spritzen. Eine zweite Wasserfaust stößt durch die Reste des Erdwalls. Wasserfinger strecken sich aus, tasten und suchen. Naruto schreit, zum Glück nur vor Aufregung. Auf einmal steht Jiraiya bis zu den Schenkeln im Wasser, im nächsten Augenblick bis zu den Hüften. Es drückt und strudelt gegen seine Beine, und er balanciert die schockstarre Nanami auf seiner Schulter und sucht festen Stand.

Dann hören die Wasserfinger auf, zu tasten und zu fischen, und beginnen, ein Jutsu zu wirken.

„Zu mir!", brüllt Jiraiya. „Schnell!"

Er ist den Wasserhänden zwei Fingerzeichen voraus. Kakashi schnappt Naruto aus den Fluten. Ein Fingerzeichen. Kakashi ist an Jiraiya vorbei geschwemmt worden. Nanami zappelt auf Jiraiyas Schulter und streckt sich, und Kakashi packt ihre Hand. Gleichauf. Die Wasserhände senken sich. Jiraiya reißt die Hände auseinander und entlässt Chakra. Ein saugendes, schmatzendes Geräusch. Das Wasser ist verschwunden. Im grünlichen Schein eines geretteten Knicklichts erscheinen fleischig rosafarbene Wände, von denen die Säure tropft. Im gleichen Augenblick wird Jiraiya von den Beinen gerissen. Er verliert Nanami und prallt gegen die Wand. Säure frisst sich zischend in seine Haut. Naruto kugelt durch sein Blickfeld, und er packt ihn, ehe er die Wand trifft. Kakashi kommt gerade auf die Beine, bevor die nächste Erschütterung sie alle von den Füßen holt.

„Was ist passiert?", schluchzt Nanami.

„Jemand versucht, uns zu grillen", erklärt Kakashi gelassen. „Wasser und Elektrizität."

Ein scharfer Geruch macht sich breit. Die Wand bekommt braune Flecken. Verschmorte Schichten lösen sich ab und werden von Säure aufgelöst.

„Zu mir", sagt Jiraiya. „Ich muss das wiederholen."

„Du beschwörst einen Krötenmagen …", sagt Kakashi.

„Im Inneren eines Krötenmagens. Genau."

„Verdauen die sich nicht gegenseitig?"

„Nicht bevor sie uns verdaut haben, und dann kann es uns auch egal sein."

„Wie tröstlich."

Sie sammeln sich um Jiraiya, und der wiederholt sein Jutsu.

Es wird eng. Die Wände sind so nah, dass sie sich zusammenkauern und die Köpfe einziehen müssen. Jiraiya steckt zwischen Naruto und Kakashi fest und denkt, dass es keine Gerechtigkeit gibt auf der Welt.

„Am besten schmeckt immer das zwischen dem Rohen und dem Verbrannten", sagt Naruto und prokelt mit spitzen Fingern an der Magenwand.

„Lass das, sonst wirst du ausgekotzt", sagt Jiraiya, und Naruto zieht die Hand ein.

„Wie kann jemand mittels eines Wasserjutsu ein Blitzjutsu wirken", grübelt Kakashi. „Sollte man nicht meinen, er elektrifiziert sich selbst?"

„Weiß ich nicht, hab ich auch noch nie gesehen", sagt Jiraiya.

„Was, wenn wir alle immer noch im Genjutsu stecken?", sagt Naruto. „Wer weiß, wie lange schon. Vielleicht sind wir nicht mal hier unten."

„Wir haben es vorhin aufgelöst", erinnert Kakashi ihn.

„Wir denken, wir hätten es aufgelöst", widerspricht Naruto. „Wie willst du sicher sein, wo die Wirklichkeit anfängt?"

Jiraiya konzentriert sich und wirkt das Auflösungs-Jutsu. Nichts passiert. Der Krötenmagenzieht sich leise zusammen und produziert neue Verdauungssäfte. Draußen ist es still. Die Magenwände sind rosafarben und unversehrt.

„Wir können nicht ewig hier drinbleiben", sagt Jiraiya. „Als ich vorhin erwähnte, wir würden langsam verdaut, war das durchaus ernst gemeint."

„Kann nicht einer von uns gehen und nachschauen, ob die Luft rein ist?", schlägt Naruto vor.

„Siehst du eine Tür?", knurrt Jiraiya.

„Ich lasse mich auskotzen", bietet Naruto an und streckt die Hand nach der Magenwand aus.

„Das wiederum war ein Scherz", sagt Jiraiya. „Macht euch bereit. Ich lasse das Jutsu fallen."

Sie landen bis zu den Knöcheln in einer morastigen Brühe. Reste des Erdwalles sind noch sichtbar, das Meiste wurde vom Wasser abgetragen. Das einzige Geräusch ist das leise Plätschern ihrer Schritte, als sie sich positionieren, um den Gang zu sichern. Kakashi legt den Finger an die Lippen und macht die Geste zum Vorrücken.

So leise wie möglich bewegen sie sich um die Gangbiegung. Ein Dutzend vorsichtiger Schritte noch, und der Gang wird weiter, fällt ein wenig ab, die Decke hebt sich aus dem begrenzten Radius des Knicklichts, dann weichen die Wände.

Die Luft riecht feucht. Von irgendwo kommt ein kaum spürbarer, geisterhafter Wind. Wellen plätschern leise gegen ein steiniges Ufer.

„Willkommen", sagt eine samtige Stimme. „Ich habe euch schon erwartet."


	6. Chapter 6

Sechs: Feuer und Wasser

„Also, sonderlich willkommen fühlen wir uns nicht, das kannst du mir glauben!"

Der Raum, in dem Narutos Stimme verhallt, hört sich deutlich größer an als die bisherigen. Das Knicklicht erreicht die Wände nicht, legt nur einen grünlichen Schimmer auf die kleinen Wellen, die mit öliger Trägheit am Ufer lecken.

„Eigentlich suchen wir nur einen Ausgang", sagt Kakashi. „Und unsere Kameradin. Sobald wir beides haben, sind wir weg."

Jiraiya, der die Bewohner der umliegenden Dörfer nur ungern weiter im Würgegriff der Vogelfreien sehen will, hat schon eine entsprechende Erwiderung auf der Zunge, schluckt sie aber hinunter. Nicht unnötig die Lage zuspitzen. Lieber sehen, womit sie es hier zu tun haben.

„Kopf einziehen", sagt er leise. Seine Finger finden den Weg durch die Zeichen wie von selbst. „ _Katon - Endan_."

Er holt tief Luft und lässt das Feuer ausströmen, ein riesiger, flackernder Flammenstrahl, der über die unruhige Wasseroberfläche wirbelt und seinen Widerschein über die nassen Wände geistern lässt. Er hält den Flammenstrahl, so lange er kann, und löscht ihn, als ihm die Luft ausgeht. Es wird wieder dunkel. Vor Jiraiyas Augen geistert ein Lichterecho.

Die Höhle ist groß, aber nicht riesig. Der See nimmt die gesamte Fläche ein. Inmitten des Sees erhebt sich eine Insel, die zu glatt und zu perfekt gewölbt ist, um echt zu sein, darauf eine Person in dunkler Kleidung, das Gesicht überschattet von einer Kapuze.

„Watanabe Takeshi, nehme ich an", sagt Kakashi. „Du sitzt in der Falle. Wir können Blutvergießen vermeiden, indem du dich ergibst. Das wäre mir das Liebste. Andernfalls kommen wir dich holen. Macht mehr Arbeit, geht aber auch."

Der Mann, der mutmaßlich Watanabe ist, lacht, und Jiraiya spürt, wie sich ihm die Haare sträuben. Dieses provozierende, selbstgefällige Lachen hat ihn schon bei Orochimaru immer zur Weißglut getrieben – bevor und nachdem der sein Hirn an seine Schlangen verfüttert hat.

„Leaf Ninja", sagt Watanabe. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mich geehrt oder gelangweilt fühlen soll. Dafür, dass euch ein so hervorragender Ruf vorauseilt, habe ich bisher erstaunlich leichtes Spiel mit euch gehabt. Wen schickt mir das Village? Ein Kind, ein Mädchen und einen alten Mann …"

Mit geschultem Reflex streckt Jiraiya die Hand aus und packt Naruto am Kragen, ehe der vor lauter Wut abheben kann.

„Lass", sagt er.

„Aber, Sensei! Hast du nicht gehört! Er hat dich beleidigt! Und mich! Und Konoha!"

„Alles, was ich gehört habe, ist, dass irgendein Strauchdieb in einem dunklen Loch sitzt und nicht weiß, wann er den Mund halten muss", sagt Jiraiya. „Nichts, was die Aufregung wert wäre."

„Er steht immerhin im Bingobuch", sagt Kakashi ruhig.

„Davon kann er sich auch nichts kaufen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin", sagt Jiraiya und setzt Naruto auf die Füße. „Wir brauchen mehr Licht. Naruto, kümmere dich darum."

Naruto nickt, klaubt sein Knicklicht vom Boden auf, das er in seiner Wut hat fallen lassen, und beschwört ein Dutzend Schattenklone, die sich mit ihren geklonten Knicklichtern zügig in der Höhle verteilen. Die meisten beziehen Posten auf der Wasseroberfläche, ein paar finden Halt auf kleineren Felsvorsprüngen. Hell ist es immer noch nicht, aber zumindest lassen sich die Ausmaße der Höhle jetzt besser abschätzen. Einen zweiten Ausgang hat sie nicht, zumindest keinen über Wasser sichtbaren.

Der Mann auf der Insel ignoriert die Naruto-Klone. Er bleibt dem Original zugewandt. Seine Insel hebt sich weiter aus dem Wasser, und erst als sich eine Rückenflosse, groß wie ein Segel, aus dem Wasser erhebt, begreift Jiraiya, dass Watanabe auf dem Rücken eines riesigen Fisches steht.

„Einer von euch allerdings verspricht ein interessanter Gegner zu werden", sagt Watanabe. „Hatake Kakashi, so wurde mir gesagt. Der Copy-Ninja. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, dich zu vernichten."

„Danke, ein anderes Mal vielleicht", sagt Kakashi. „Heute hab ich nicht so viel Zeit."

Watanabes selbstgefälliges Lachen hallt von den Wänden wider. „Zum Sterben ist immer Zeit, Copy-Ninja."

„Meine Geduld mit diesem Schmierlappen hat sich soeben aufgebraucht", sagt Jiraiya düster. „Lasst den alten Mann machen."

Er weiß nicht, ob das Blut aus der verletzten Schulter zählt, also ritzt er sich vorsichtshalber den Daumen blutig. Er presst die Hand auf das nasse Gestein und ruft die größte aller Kröten. Seine Stimme hallt von den Wänden wider. Es knallt gewaltig, als die Raumzeit sich dehnt. Kakashi und Naruto springen auf die Seite, Nanami mit sich ziehend. Jiraiya hofft für eine Sekunde, dass Gamabunta sich nicht den Kopf an der Höhlendecke stößt – noch mehr missgelaunte Kröten kann er wirklich nicht brauchen – dann senkt sich der Rauch und Jiraiya sieht, dass seine Sorge unbegründet war.

„Gamatatsu", sagt er und schaut einigermaßen fassungslos auf die Kröte hinunter. „Äh, danke, dass du kommst, aber ich hatte deinen Vater gerufen. Wir haben hier einen Konflikt, der gleich eskaliert."

„Mein Papa ist verhindert", quäkt die kleine Kröte und streckt ihr Vorderbeinchen aus. Zwischen den Fingern hält sie eine Botschaft. „Das ist für dich."

Jiraiya nimmt das Pergament entgegen, entrollt es und liest. Er ist schnell fertig – es ist nicht viel Text.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Gamabunta! Gamabunta! Du kannst mich nicht im Stich lassen! Wir haben einen Vertrag!"

Kakashi zieht ihm das Pergament aus der Faust und überfliegt es.

„Er bricht den Vertrag nicht", sagt er. „Er erlaubt sich nur, seinen Verpflichtungen mit einigen Tagen Verzögerung nachzukommen. So lange, bis du lernst …"

„Ich weiß, was da steht! Ich hab's gelesen!"

„Bis du dich daran erinnerst, welchen Respekt wir verdienen", sagt Gamatatsu altklug. „Gamamoguri wird Tage brauchen, bis er sich von deiner Behandlung erholt hat. Und mein Papa hat es satt, dass du ihm immer holst, um mit ihm anzugeben."

„Ich gebe nicht an! Ich unterstreiche einen Standpunkt!"

Gamatatsu rollt die Glubschaugen und verschwindet in einer kleinen Rauchwolke. Jiraiya macht eine rüde Geste dorthin, wo die Kröte gerade noch gesessen hat.

„Der ausgestreckte Mittelfinger gehört nicht zu den zwölf Jutsu-Fingerzeichen", sagt Naruto weise.

„Das ist alles, was du kannst, alter Mann?", sagt Watanabe und lacht widerlich. „Die Zeit der Legendären ist wahrlich lange vorbei."

„Ich brauche die alte Kröte nicht!", donnert Jiraiya. „Und ich hoffe, du magst gegrillten Fisch, denn den wirst du bekommen! Zusammen mit deinen abgesengten Barthaaren, falls dir überhaupt schon einer wächst! _Katon – Endan_!"

Es gibt wenig, was dem Feuerstrahl so auf die Sprünge hilft, wie eine gepflegte Wut im Bauch. Es wird taghell in der Höhle. Der Feuerstrahl, der Watanabe von seinem Reitfisch hätte fegen sollen, prallt gegen eine massive Wasserwand. Für einen Augenblick hält Jiraiya dagegen, einfach nur um die Wut rauszulassen, dann besinnt er sich eines Besseren und beendet das Jutsu.

Der Aufeinanderprall von Wasser und Feuer hat die Höhle aufgeheizt. Dicke Dampfschwaden wirbeln über der Wasseroberfläche. Die Wellen geraten in Aufruhr, und dann schießt ein armdicker Wasserstrahl – nein, eine Wasserschlange – nein, ein seltsamer Wasserwurm – was immer es ist, schießt direkt auf Naruto zu und reißt Steinbrocken aus der Wand, dort, wo der Junge gerade noch gestanden hat. Und der seltsame Wasserwurm ist nicht alleine, er hat zwei, drei, Dutzende seiner Art zur Gesellschaft, sie winden sich und schlagen um sich, dass die Höhle in ihrer Struktur erschüttert wird. Während er den immer neuen Angriffen ausweicht, sucht Jiraiya Kakashis Blick. Der zeigt auf sich selbst und macht dann das Zeichen zum Vorrücken. Jiraiya nickt, und im nächsten Augenblick ist Kakashi verschwunden. Jiraiya duckt sich unter einem Angriff. Im dampfigen, grünlichen Licht sieht er einen flüchtigen Streifen von Orange. Naruto schirmt Nanami ab, die hinter ihm im Gang an der Wand kauert. Er hat sich einen Klon erschaffen und rührt mit dessen Hilfe gerade ein Rasengan an. Jiraiya holt sich selbst eines auf die Hand und erweitert seine mentale Liste um einen Punkt: Naruto beibringen, das Rasengan ohne die Hilfe eines Klons zu erschaffen.

Dann: „Rasengan!", zweistimmig, und Regen in der Höhle, als die Wasserwürmer zerstäubt werden. Ein paar der Naruto-Klone, für die ihm die Aufmerksamkeit fehlt, lösen sich auf und nehmen ihre geklonten Knicklichter mit. Ungünstig für die Frontkämpfer, aber vielleicht verschafft es Kakashi einen Vorteil.

Jiraiya überlegt, ob er sich zutraut, auf dem Wasser den Tentakeln auszuweichen. Er muss Watanabe Druck machen, damit der Kakashis Existenz vergisst, aber er hat sich schon mal frischer gefühlt. Der stetige Blutverlust aus der Schulter verursacht ihm Watte im Kopf und verlangsamt ihn. Dann springt Naruto an ihm vorbei aufs Wasser, rasiert mit einem Rasengan drei Tentakel und rückt vor. Ohne nachzudenken, geht Jiraiya hinterher. Er zieht sich das Zopfband aus den Haaren und kratzt Konzentration zusammen. Die Wasseroberfläche unter ihm ist in Bewegung.

„ _Ranjishigami no Jutsu_!"

Über seine Schulter und an ihm vorbei schießt die Löwenmähne, das Maul bedrohlich aufgerissen, und zerstreut die Wassertentakel, die auf dem Weg zu Narutos Position waren. Der Junge und sein Klon rühren ein neues Rasengan an, und Jiraiya schirmt ihn ab, bis er fertig ist und den gleißenden Ball einem besonders dicken Tentakel zwischen die nicht vorhandenen Augen treibt. Von Kakashi ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Luft ist voller Wasserdampf und Sprühnebel.

Dann ziehen sich plötzlich Wassertentakel um Naruto zusammen, umwirbeln ihn wie ein Tornado, ziehen Wasser aus dem See mit nach oben, werden rasend schnell dicker und verschmelzen miteinander zu einer Säule, in deren Mitte Naruto eingeschlossen ist.

„Naruto!"

Mit zwei großen Sätzen ist Jiraiya an der Wassersäule. Das Rauschen des Wassers füllt seine Ohren. Er reißt sich ein Rasengan auf die Hand und versenkt es ohne spürbaren Effekt. Ein erstickter Schrei von Naruto. Der obere Rand der Wassersäule schwankt und neigt sich nach innen. Stillstand, für einen Atemzug. Mit brachialer Gewalt bahnt sich Jiraiya einen Weg durch die Wassermassen ins Innere der Säule. Der Lärm ist ohrenbetäubend. Ein Wirbel von Orange über seinem Kopf, dann hämmern Wassermassen auf ihn ein und pressen ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Er löst die Chakraverbindung mit der Wasseroberfläche, bevor der Angriff ihm alle Knochen im Leib zermalmt, und lässt sich unter Wasser drücken. Es ist dunkel. Das Wasser zerrt an ihm, schließt sich wie eisige Klammern um seinen Brustkorb. Für einen Augenblick strampelt er panisch, dann kehrt der Verstand zurück.

Er ist Jiraiya, einer der Legendären, der Weise vom Krötenberg, der unsterbliche Sterbliche, gefeierter Meister des multiplen Happy Ends, und er wird nicht auf dem Grund einer dunklen Pfütze sein Leben aushauchen.

Er vollführt die Fingerzeichen, schickt Chakra bis in die Haarspitzen, erweckt die Löwenmähne zum Leben. Ein kurzes Kräftemessen, dann verschwinden die Wasserfesseln. Jiraiya stößt sich am Grund ab und schwimmt nach oben, taucht auf, holt prustend Luft und schüttelt sich Wasser aus den Augen.

„ _Ero-sennin_!"

Das liebliche Stimmchen. Naruto wird an ihm vorbeigespült. Er erwischt ihn am Arm und zieht ihn mit sich auf das Wasser.

„ _Ero-sennin_! Ich dachte, du würdest ertrinken."

„Danke, gleichfalls. Kakashi?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Unter ihnen wölbt sich die Wasseroberfläche und drückt sie beide nach oben. Jiraiya wirft einen raschen Blick um sich – die Beleuchtung hat sich inzwischen nahezu erledigt, aber im hinteren Bereich der Höhle flackert etwas bläulich – dann tut sich unter seinen Füßen ein mit Zähnen bewehrtes, riesiges Wassermaul auf, und er springt im letzten Moment ab, Naruto mit sich ziehend. Er kommt hart auf der Wasseroberfläche auf, rollt sich ab und springt in Position. Das Brüllen des Wassers verebbt. Das wilde Schaukeln der Wellen unter seinen Füßen beruhigt sich. Ein letzter Wasserwurm zieht den Kopf ein und verschmilzt mit dem See.

„Kakashi-sensei!", trompetet Naruto.

Ob der junge Shinobi es tatsächlich geschafft hat, Watanabe zu erledigen? Jiraiya kann nicht dran glauben. Es erscheint ihm zu einfach.

Kakashi kommt aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zu gesprintet. Das Wasser spritzt unter seinen Füßen, als er vor seinen Mitstreitern stoppt.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei", sagt er mit seiner immer ruhigen Stimme. „Ich habe ihn erwischt, aber es war ein Wasserklon. Der echte ist irgendwo unter Wasser. Er ist blind, im Übrigen. Das ist unser bester Vorteil gegen ihn."

„In welchem Sinne blind?"

„Im wörtlichen. Ich denke, er orientiert sich über das Gehör, und er hat auch ein Gespür für Chakra. Er konnte mich und meinen Klon treffsicher auseinanderhalten. Wir kommen nur an ihn ran, wenn wir leise sind und auf Einsatz von Chakra verzichten."

„Ein Plan, der nur gelingt, wenn wir alle leise sind?", sagt Jiraiya und bohrt seinen Blick in den von Naruto. „Na, ich bin ja immer für eine Herausforderung zu haben."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst", sagt Naruto und verdreht so genervt die Augen, wie nur Teenager es fertigbringen.

„Das meiste scheidet ohnehin aus", sagt Kakashi. „Feuer und Blitz können wir unter Wasser nicht anwenden. Erde … hm, ich könnte versuchen, den See aufzuschütten, aber irgendwo muss das Wasser hin, und wenn es uns dann die Anlage flutet … Wind unter Wasser erzeugt womöglich gefährliche Wirbel. Wasser gegen Wasser … könnte mühsam werden."

„Ich gehe nachsehen, womit er uns empfängt", sagt Jiraiya. „Wartet hier."

„Es ist ziemlich dunkel da unten", gibt Kakashi zu bedenken.

„Ziemlich, aber nicht völlig", sagt Jiraiya und steigt ins Wasser. „Ich bin der Krötenmeister. Über die Jahre haben ein paar sehr spezielle Krötenfähigkeiten auf mich abgefärbt, und für die brauch ich kein Jutsu."

„Stundenlang reglos in der Sonne sitzen", sagt Naruto. „Bei anderen ist das einfach Arbeitsverweigerung, aber bei dir ist es natürlich eine spezielle Krötenfähigkeit."

„Genau", sagt Jiraiya ungerührt. „Ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die ich mit meiner Zunge tun kann."

„Uäääääh!", schreit Naruto. „Zu viel Information!"

Jiraiya grinst und taucht unter.

Diffuse Dämmerung empfängt ihn. Von irgendwo kommt ein schwaches fluoreszierendes Leuchten. Er wartet, bis seine Augen sich angepasst haben. Sie sind besonders empfindlich auf Bewegung, deshalb sieht zu zuerst kaum etwas anderes – ganze Schwärme von Fischen, wie Wolken unter Wasser. Unter ihm auf dem Grund des Sees schlängelt sich etwas und trübt das Wasser.

Der Druck auf seine Lunge lässt langsam nach. Sein Körper stellt sich um. Wie genau es vonstattengeht, weiß er nicht; er stellt sich vor, dass er wie die Kröten Sauerstoff aus dem Wasser über die Haut aufnehmen kann. Er fragt sich, ob Kakashi gelegentlich das Bedürfnis verspürt, Hühnerknochen zu stehlen und im Garten zu vergraben oder an jemandem hochzuspringen, den er länger nicht gesehen hat.

Jiraiya lässt sich tiefer sinken. In die Fischwolke kommt Bewegung, sie reißt auf und weht davon und enthüllt den Blick auf etwas Großes, das sich aus der Tiefe erhebt und mehrheitlich aus Zähnen besteht. Der Monsterfisch nimmt Kurs auf Jiraiya und öffnet das Maul. Jiraiya zieht die Beine an den Körper, tritt kräftig aus, erwischt den Fisch dort, wo er Augen haben müsste, und stößt sich von ihm ab.

Obwohl der Monsterfisch keine Augen hat, wendet er zielgenau und kommt Jiraiya hinterher. Jiraiyas Finger hasten durch die Zeichen. Verlangsamt durch das Wasser kommt die Löwenmähne nach vorne. Er verdichtet und versteift sie, klammert sich damit an dem Fisch fest und hält sich so aus der Reichweite der eindrucksvollen Zähne. Er sammelt ein wenig Krötengift und leitet es den verlängerten Zopf entlang in den Fisch. Der Fisch beginnt sich zu schütteln. Jiraiya hält die Verbindung, bis er glaubt, dass der Fisch genug hat – umbringen kann er ihn mit einem billigen Krötentrick ohnehin nicht – dann löst er die Verbindung, und der Riesenfisch zuckt davon.

Jiraiya schwimmt aufs Geratewohl hinterher. Tiefer. Der Quelle des fluoreszierenden Leuchtens entgegen. Im Näherkommen entpuppt sich die eine große Lichtquelle als viele: eine Wolke aus Quallen, neblig-transparent, die aus ihrem Inneren sachte fluoreszieren. Sie drehen sich träge in einem Wirbel um eine unsichtbare Mitte, ihre Nesselfäden wehen wie Elfenhaar in einem nicht vorhandenen Wind.

Jiraiya versucht, auf der Stelle zu schwimmen und zu erkennen, ob sich Watanabe im Inneren des Wirbels befindet – er geht davon aus, aber er wäre gerne sicher. Er spürt seine verletzte Schulter bei jeder Bewegung; es wird immer schwieriger, den Schmerz auszublenden.

Etwas ist jedenfalls im Inneren des Wirbels. Er sammelt ein wenig Chakra auf der Handfläche, Rasengan, kaum größer als ein Wachtelei, und schwenkt es wie ein Leuchtsignal. Die Quallen ändern ihren Tanz, sie fließen aus dem Wirbel ab, auf Jiraiya zu. Er lässt das Mini-Rasengan verlöschen und sinkt reglos tiefer. Die Quallen bewegen sich nicht von selbst, jemand steuert sie wie einen Suchscheinwerfer. Da, wo sie abfließen, wird eine Gestalt sichtbar, sie steht auf einer Anhöhe auf dem Grund des Sees – nein, keine Anhöhe, ein Haufen aus sich windenden Röhrenwürmern, oder was das sein soll, jeder so dick wie Jiraiyas Oberschenkel, und wie alles hier unten haben sie keine Augen, dafür aber mehr als genug Zähne. Die Gestalt selbst ist kaum ehr als ein dunkler Schatten, ein helles Gesicht inmitten einer Wolke aus schwarzen Haaren, weiße Hände, die mit fließenden Gesten den Quallenschwarm steuern. Watanabe wendet den Kopf und schaut knapp an Jiraiya vorbei; seine Augen sind von einem milchweißen Film überzogen. Jiraiya macht die Löwenmähne bereit. Wenn er schnell ist und die Lücke im Verteidigungsring ausnutzt, kann er den Zirkus hier beenden, bevor noch jemand zu Schaden kommt.

Dann ist er plötzlich im Blick der milchweißen Augen. Ein Lächeln tut sich in Watanabes Gesicht auf wie eine Schnittwunde. Die Quallen wehen beiseite. Eine Blase wird sichtbar, vielleicht einen Schritt im Durchmesser. Watanabe hat die Hand darauf, und in der Blase kauert Shizune. Sie hat ihre Körpermaske verloren, presst die Hände gegen ihr Gefängnis, sieht aus, als würde sie krampfhaft nach Luft ringen.

Jiraiya zieht die Löwenmähne ein. Er versucht, Shizunes Blick einzufangen, ihr zu signalisieren, dass er da ist, dass er sich kümmert, dass sie sich bereithalten soll wofür auch immer, aber sie presst nur die Handflächen gegen die Blase, gefangen in ihrem persönlichen Alptraum.

Plötzlich erfasst ihn eine Strömung – Wasser, so kalt, als käme es direkt aus einem Gletscher. Seine Haut fühlt sich an, als würden Eiskristalle auf ihr wachsen. Er wird träge und treibt langsam auf die Engelshaarquallen zu. Ihm ist klar, dass er sich bewegen müsste, sich aus der Strömung befreien, dass er keinesfalls einfach zwischen die Quallen geraten darf, aber eigentlich möchte er sich nur fallenlassen wie ein Stein, auf dem Grund liegen und zur Ruhe kommen. Vier Monate lang nicht bewegen, nicht fressen, sauerstoffreiches Wasser über die Haut atmen, und dann hinauf in die Frühlingssonne, ein Weibchen rufen und …

Nein. Falsch. Jiraiya ist er, der legendäre … Schriftsteller … vom ewigen … Berg des ewigen … einer der drei …

Die sonnenfarbene Kaulquappe wird kaum warten, bis er sich ausgeruht hat. _Ero-sennin. Ero-sennin._ Sonne ist oben. Also, hinauf.

Er schwimmt der Wärme entgegen, orientiert sich an einem sonnenfarbenen Schimmer, gerät in wärmeres Wasser und gewinnt etwas von seiner Beweglichkeit zurück. Er durchbricht den Wasserspiegel, und Hände ergreifen ihn und ziehen ihn aufs Wasser, halten ihn dort, während er einen Moment der Panik durchlebt, weil Lungenatmung ein völlig fremdes Konzept ist und ihn nicht ausreichend mit Sauerstoff versorgt. Dann endlich gelingt es ihm, umzuschalten und die letzten Reste der amphibischen Existenz abzustreifen. Er setzt sich auf und versucht zu verbergen, wie sehr er zittert. Drei Augen mustern ihn, zwei sehr besorgt und ein einzelnes, milde beunruhigt.

„Er hat Shizune in einem Wassergefängnis", sagt er mit gefühllosen Lippen. „Weiter hinten. Auf dem Grund des Sees. Er hat allerhand Getier. Und es gibt eine unterirdische Strömung. Sehr kalt."

„Er ist dort unten mit ihr? Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie ist am Leben und bei Bewusstsein. Ich denke, sie wird nicht ertrinken, wenn die Barriere fällt, aber kämpfen wird sie nicht können."

„Dann brauchen wir drei Leute", überlegt Kakashi. „Einen, um das Getier zu bekämpfen, einen, um ihn selbst auszuschalten, und einen, um Shizune sicher nach oben zu bringen."

„Vier", sagt Jiraiya. „Einen, um auf Nanami aufzupassen. Wer weiß, was hier unten noch unterwegs ist."

„Das kann ein Klon erledigen", sagt Kakashi.

„Problem ist, dass ich der Einzige bin, der unter Wasser lange genug atmen kann", sagt Jiraiya. „Ihr beide seid abgesoffen, ehe ihr überhaupt zum Zug kommt."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn fragen, was er will", überlegt Kakashi. „Er wird bereit sein, Shizune gegen etwas zu tauschen."

„Geld", sagt Naruto.

„Vermutlich", sagt Kakashi.

„Und dann kauft er mit dem Geld mehr Söldner und terrorisiert mehr Dörfer und macht seine eigene Akazuki-Ortsgruppe auf", sagt Jiraiya. „Nein danke."

„Ich wette, der ist total hilflos, wenn man ihn an Land bringt", sagt Naruto. „Wie ein gestrandeter Blauwal."

Naruto und Kakashi sehen sich an.

„Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee", sagt Kakshi nachdenklich. „Steht und fällt damit, wie viel Wasser durch den Zufluss nachströmt. Und natürlich, wie viel Zeit ich habe."

„Was", sagt Jiraiya erschöpft.

„Er darf es nicht merken", ergänzt Naruto. „Beschäftigen müssen wir ihn also allemal. Nicht dass er Shizune etwas antut, um uns zu stoppen."

„Er dürfte gar keine Zeit haben, sich um Shizune zu kümmern."

„Was, zum Teufel?!"

„Das kriegen wir hin. Ich kann zwar nicht so lange die Luft anhalten, aber …"

„Was, in drei Teufels Namen?!"

Kakashi schiebt sein Stirnband nach oben und enthüllt sein Sharingan.

„Wir legen ihn trocken."

„Ich höre wohl nicht richtig. Hast du gerade gesagt, du willst diese Höhle trockenlegen?"

„Warum nicht?"

Jiraiya reißt die Hände in die Luft und lässt sie wieder fallen.

„Weil es eine Höhle ist! Voller Wasser! Tausende Kubikmeter!"

„Es ist viel, aber es wehrt sich nicht", sagt Kakashi. „Und ich muss nicht alles wegschaffen. Es muss nur so flach werden, dass er sich nicht mehr darin verstecken kann."

„Ich darf gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wozu du fähig bist", sagt Jiraiya. „Ich müsste mich sonst vor dir fürchten."

„Ist alles eine Frage der Übung", sagt Kakashi gelassen, und plötzlich ist Jiraiya wieder zwölf und hat seinen Lehrmeister im Genick: „Üben musst du, Faulpelz, üben! Deinen Mangel an Talent musst du durch Fleiß ausgleichen, wenn jemals etwas aus dir werden soll!", und eine pferdeschwänzige Tsunade, die ihm die Zunge rausstreckt und dann fröhlich raustrompetet, dass sie weiß, wo der Verlierer gestern gewesen ist, dass er sich am Badehaus herumgetrieben hat, statt zu üben, und dass Sarutobi-sensei ihn bitte so hart bestrafen soll, wie er es verdient. Ach ja. An das folgende Handgemenge erinnert er sich auch noch. Und daran, wie enttäuschend es ausging, weil es bei Tsunade nichts zu ertasten gab, was die Mühe wert gewesen wäre.

Jemand schnipst vor seinen Augen. „Hallo? _Ero-sennin_?"

„Huh?"

„Wie lange du unter Wasser bleiben kannst, wollen wir wissen."

„Drei, vier Monate."

„Was?!"

„Handlungsfähig allerdings nur sieben oder acht Minuten. Zehn vielleicht. Dann schalten sich meine höheren Hirnfunktionen ab und ich werde nur noch aus dem Stammhirn heraus gesteuert."

„Das erklärt so viel", sagt Naruto, und Jiraiya gibt ihm einen ungnädigen Schubs, der den Jungen auf den Hosenboden befördert.

„Dann los", sagt Kakashi. „Wer macht den Klon? Ich nicht, ich brauche all mein Chakra für das Mangekyu. Jiraiya? Du bist der beste Defensivkämpfer von uns."

„Ich bin aber nicht der beste Klonerschaffer", wehrt Jiraiya ab. „Lass das ruhig den Jungen erledigen."

Naruto grinst sehr breit, weiß aber, was gut für ihn ist, und hält den Mund. Kakashi wartet auf eine Erklärung, bekommt keine und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst. Sind alle bereit? Dann los."

Naruto erschafft eine Handvoll Klone, die sich um Nanami und Kakashi gruppieren. Kakashi versenkt sich in das Jutsu, und es dauert nicht lange, bis die Wirklichkeit dort, wo er hinschaut, Falten schlägt und beginnt, sich in einem trägen Strudel um sich selbst zu drehen. Jiraiya wendet den Blick ab, bevor ihm schlecht wird – der Anblick ist wie Vollrausch, nur ohne den Spaß.

Er lässt sich ins Wasser gleiten und sieht nach Naruto. Der ist ihm einige Schwimmzüge voraus, ein Knicklicht zwischen die Zähne geklemmt.

„Kugubunffno Juffu!"

Ein Dutzend Naruto-Klone verwandelt den unterirdischen Teich in ein Freizeitbad. Der echte beweist immerhin Verstand und macht sich von seinen Klonen unterscheidbar, indem er sein Stirnband abnimmt und es sich um die Hand wickelt.

Jiraiya taucht unter, lässt sich tiefer sinken und orientiert sich. Watanabe hat seine Bastion im hinteren Teil des Gewässers errichtet, dort, wo es dunkel und tief ist. Und kalt. Jiraiya verwendet einen Teil seiner Konzentration darauf, dass er nicht wechselwarm ist.

Er schwimmt Naruto hinterher, dem Zentrum des geisterhaft grünen Leuchtens entgegen. Watanabe ist in einer Wolke aus kleinen silbrigen Fischen verschwunden. Als der vorderste Naruto-Klon in Reichweite kommt, ballt sich die Wolke und schießt nach vorne wie eine riesige Faust. Der Klon verpufft. Die Fischfaust zerstreut sich, für einen Augenblick wird der Blick frei auf Watanabe und das Wassergefängnis, das er neben sich hat, Shizune darin, die sich um jeden Atemzug quält.

Wut steigt in ihm auf. Das arme Mädchen hat Besseres verdient, als die Suppe ihrer Chefin auszulöffeln, die diese plötzlich nicht mehr schlucken mag.

Die restlichen Naruto-Klone haben sich zu einer Kette verbunden. Der vorderste Klon – nein, kein Stirnband, der echte also – stößt sich von seinem Hintermann ab und katapultiert sich, so gut das unter Wasser möglich ist, auf Watanabe. Er fährt den Fuß aus und trifft seinen Gegner sauber auf die Stirn, stößt sich dann ab und schwimmt nach oben, während Watanabe taumelt und ins Leere greift.

Doch damit ist der Überraschungsvorteil verbraucht. Die Riesenwürmer zu Watanabes Füßen richten sich auf. Klone verpuffen. Über Jiraiya ein Schimmer von Orange – Naruto hat es nach oben geschafft, um Luft zu holen, dann ein Strang von Würmern, dick wie eine Säule, der emporschießt und Naruto von der Wasseroberfläche pflückt. Jiraiya schickt die Löwenmähne los, unzählige nadelspitze Haarsträhnen, die sich in die Würmer bohren. Deren Oberfläche ist wie Gummi, ein wenig nachgiebig, aber schwer zu durchdringen. Jiraiya verdoppelt seinen Krafteinsatz und spürt endlich, wie sein Angriff in den Gegner eindringt. Naruto strampelt wild, kommt frei und schwimmt nach oben aus der Reichweite. Die Würmer versuchen, sich loszureißen. Jiraiya hält dagegen, fühlt sich bei lebendigem Leib skalpiert, rammt die nadelspitzen Widerhaken tiefer. Eine milchige Substanz quillt aus den Wunden und verteilt sich im Wasser. Jiraiya verstärkt sein Chakra, und endlich reißen die Würmer auf, zerfasern und erbrechen ihr ekelerregendes Inneres in den Teich. Jiraiya zieht die Löwenmähne ein. Die Würmer sinken zu Boden wie zu lange gekochte Udon-Nudeln. Jiraiya dreht sich im Wasser und schwimmt ein paar Züge, um der milchigen Trübung zu entgehen.

Watanabe hat sich einstweilen einen Quallenpanzer zugelegt, bestehend aus zahllosen Einzeltieren, die träge um ihn kreisen. Ihre Nesselfäden bewegen sich sachte, und dann entlassen sie zwischen sich etwas ins freie Wasser, das groß ist. Sehr groß. Jiraiya schwimmt rückwärts. So groß, dass es im Inneren der Quallenglocke eigentlich gar keinen Platz hätte finden dürfen. Eine – Wasserschlange? Ein Wurm mit Flossen? Und – Zähnen. Vielen Zähnen. Das ganze vordere Ende besteht nur aus … gütiger Krötengeist.

Das Biest ist viel schneller als er. Jiraiya lässt sich nach unten sinken, und es schießt knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg. Er sieht es über sich, ein bedrohlicher Schatten gegen das grünliche Leuchten der Quallenglocke. Das Ding hat Flossen, es bewegt sich aber hauptsächlich durch ein Schlängeln seines Körpers. Es ist monströs.

Jiraiya kommt auf dem Grund auf, zieht die Beine unter sich. Wartet, sammelt Kraft. Dann hat das Untier ihn lokalisiert. Es bäumt sich im Wasser auf, holt Schwung und fährt auf ihn nieder. Jiraiya stößt sich ab, schnellt nach oben, haarscharf an dem Maul des Monsters vorbei, stößt sich ein zweites Mal von dessen Stirn ab, kommt nach oben, durchbricht die Wasseroberfläche, reißt sich Luft in die Lungen, springt auf die Wasseroberfläche und sieht sich um.

„Naruto!"

Keine Spur von dem Jungen. Nicht mal ein Klon. Was wird Naruto gemacht haben, nachdem er den Würmern entkommen ist? Das denkbar Dümmste natürlich. Darin ist er zuverlässig.

Jiraiya sprintet los. Auf halbem Weg explodiert plötzlich die glatte Wasserfläche vor ihm, das Fischmonster bricht aus dem Teich, schleudert den hässlichen Kopf in Jiraiyas Richtung, stemmt sich sogar mit den Vorderflossen ab und will auf die Wasseroberfläche kriechen.

„ _Katon-Endan_!", brüllt Jiraiya. „Fahr zur Hölle, Missgeburt!"

Blendend hell und unerträglich heiß. Wind zerrt an seinen Haaren. Ohrenbetäubendes Heulen der Flammen, vermischt mit dem Todesschrei des Monsters. Schuppige Haut löst sich in Funken. Brennende Fetzen sinken auf die Wasseroberfläche wie Herbstlaub. Es reißt das Maul auf, eine nutzlose Drohgeste, während ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen schmilzt. Es dampft und stinkt, dann sinken die verkohlten Reste zurück ins Wasser.

Jiraiya nimmt das Rennen gegen die Zeit wieder auf, ist mit drei, vier Chakrasprüngen dort, wo ein schwacher grünlicher Schimmer an die Wasseroberfläche dringt, weicht unterwegs dem stachelbewehrten Ende des Monsterfisches aus, der im Todeskampf die Oberfläche peitscht. Naruto ist schon viel zu lange nirgends sichtbar. Das Wasser unter Jiraiyas Füßen ist dunkel und unruhig. Er nimmt sich eine Sekunde, um sich eine Strategie zurechtzulegen. Er wird Watanabe von oben mit der Löwenmähne lahmlegen und ihm dann aus nächster Nähe ein Rasengang in den Schädel rammen.

„ _Ranjish_ …"

Etwas schnellt aus dem Wasser und packt seine Beine mit unnachgiebigem Griff. Er zuckt zurück, versucht, sich loszureißen. Blick nach unten: dunkler Ärmel, der ein knochiges Handgelenk freilegt. Jiraiya fällt auf die Knie, packt zu und zieht. Narutos Kopf kommt zum Vorschein, er holt verzweifelt Luft, seine Augen sind aufgerissen, aber er kommt nicht weiter aufs Trockene, etwas scheint von unten dagegenzuhalten, und dann schreit er vor Schmerz und rutscht wieder tiefer. Jiraiya löst die Chakraverbindung mit der Oberfläche, aber nicht seinen Griff um die Arme des Jungen, und lässt sich mit nach unten ziehen.

Das Wasser ist trübe von Blut und dem Innenleben der Würmer, die zum Glück immer noch tot sind. Jiraiya lässt Naruto los, um sich zu drehen und sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Ein helles, geschmeidiges Seil hat sich um Narutos Beine gewickelt, zusammengedreht aus unzähligen dünnen Fäden. Der Ausgangspunkt des Seils verschwindet im trüben Wasser. Naruto wird nach unten gezogen. Luftblasen steigen von seinem Mund auf. Er zeigt die leeren Hände – kein _kunai_. Jiraiya schwimmt ihm hinterher, zieht sich ein Rasengan auf die Hand und presst es in die dicke weiße Nabelschnur, die Naruto mit dem Unbekannten verbindet. Die Fäden zucken und ziehen sich zusammen. Naruto zappelt wild und schreit unter Wasser. Die Fessel hat sich wie eine Würgeschlange um seine Mitte gezogen. Jiraiya lässt das Rasengan verlöschen, packt das weiße Seil und hangelt sich daran entlang Richtung Grund. Eine Strömung packt ihn. Anderes Wasser als vorhin, nicht still und kalt, sondern verwirbelt, und der Sog ist stark. Er klammert sich an das Seil, um nicht abgetrieben zu werden, erreicht endlich den Grund des Sees und hat Watanabe vor sich, dessen Gesicht – irgendwie geplatzt ist – eine Million nudeldünner Würmer quellen ihm aus Mund, Nase, Ohren, Augen und verbinden sich zu dem dicken Strang, an dem Naruto hängt.

Watanabe steht breitbeinig in der Strömung, eine Hand auf dem Wassergefängnis, in dem Shizune anscheinend bewusstlos geworden ist. Seine Quallen werden gerade abgetrieben, die Fischarmee zerstreut sich wie Rauch, in den ein Sturmwind fährt. Obwohl Watanabe kein Gesicht mehr hat, bemerkt er seinen neuen Gegner. Würmer lösen sich aus dem Strang und peitschen Jiraiya entgegen. Der duckt sich und blockt mit dem Haarpanzer, doch einige der dünnen Würmer erwischen ihn an der Hand. Der Schmerz fährt ihm hinauf bis in den Ellenbogen. Er spürt seine Finger nicht mehr. Handzeichen fallen aus, aber er hat eine Faust, und er ist stinksauer.

Sein Schlag trifft Watanabe da, wo es ihm hoffentlich am meisten wehtut, lässt ihn zusammenklappen wie ein Taschenmesser und nach hinten abtreiben, aber seinen Griff um Naruto löst er deshalb nicht. Das Wassergefängnis verliert er allerdings. Die Barriere fällt in sich zusammen, Wasser strömt ein, und Shizune sinkt wie eine Puppe auf den felsigen Grund.

Zum ersten Mal denkt Jiraiya, dass hier Dinge auf die schlimmstmögliche Art schiefgehen können. Er verwendet eine kostbare Sekunde darauf, zwischen Naruto und Shizune zu schwanken. Naruto strampelt noch, also ist Jiraiya mit zwei Schwimmzügen bei Shizune, packt sie am Kragen und reißt sie vom Grund. Dann ist plötzlich Bewegung an seiner Seite, ein helles Schimmern, er fährt schon die Faust aus und bremst sich gerade noch rechtzeitig – Nanami! Sie bewegt sich unter Wasser mit der Anmut einer Nixe. Zwischen die Zähne hat sie ein _kunai_ geklemmt. Er beschließt, sich später zu wundern, nimmt ihr das _kunai_ ab und übergibt ihr Shizune. Sie fasst die immer noch Reglose unter den Armen und schleppt sie ab, während Jiraiya sich wieder seinem Gegner zuwendet.

Der kämpft mit der plötzlichen Strömung – und mit Naruto, den er buchstäblich im Gesicht hat. Scheinbar hat der Junge seine Fessel verwendet, um sich hinunter bis zu seinem Kerkermeister zu hangeln. Er hat das Wurmseil zu einer Schlinge gefasst, die um Watanabes Nacken liegt, und jetzt sitzt Naruto auf ihm drauf und bearbeitet ihn mit einer Faust, während er sich mit der anderen Hand am Wurmseil festklammert. Jiraiya will ihm beispringen, kommt aber gegen die Strömung nicht an. Er stemmt sich mit aller Kraft dagegen und rudert vergeblich, und dann verliert Watanabe den Halt und wird mitsamt der organgefarbenen Krabbe gegen Jiraiya gespült. Es gibt ein wildes Gewirr aus Würmern, Gliedmaßen, Oben und Unten, Watanabes ehemaliges Gesicht erscheint in Jiraiyas Blickfeld, und er rammt ihm das _kunai_ zwischen die ehemaligen Augen. Es dringt ein wie in zähen Teig. Watanabe zuckt. Jiraiya umklammert den Griff der kleinen Waffe mit aller Kraft und dreht. Eine trübe Wolke entsteigt der Wunde. Watanabes Kopf kippt nach hinten. Plötzlich ein harter Aufprall. Jiraiya stößt mit dem Hinterkopf gegen Fels und sieht Sterne. Er lässt das _kunai_ fahren und klammert sich benommen an Naruto. Wasser rauscht und strudelt um ihn, und dann hat er plötzlich den Kopf über der Wasseroberfläche.

Rund um ihn ist nasser Fels. Die Strömung presst ihn gegen einen Felsvorsprung. Er keucht krampfhaft. Neben ihm treibt Watanabe auf der Wasseroberfläche und wird von der Strömung immer wieder gegen den Fels geschlagen. Das Wasser ist voller dünner, lebloser Würmer. Naruto ist frei, stemmt sich auf Jiraiyas Schultern ab und klettert über ihn drüber auf den Felsvorsprung.

„Geht es dir gut", murmelt Jiraiya, immer noch benommen vom Aufprall. Naruto nickt und hebt den Zeigefinger in einer Warte-kurz-Geste. Dann beugt er sich vornüber, als müsse er sich übergeben, reißt den Mund auf und spuckt eine kleine braune Kröte aus.

„War mir kein Vergnügen", quakt die Kröte. „Macht aber nichts. Für dich setzen wir uns gerne ein. Du rufst uns ja auch nur, wenn es wirklich nötig ist."

„Danke, Gamachisana. Komm doch mal vorbei, wenn ich wieder daheim bin, ich besorge dir gegrillte Heuschrecken."

Die Kröte hüpft an den Rand des Felsvorsprunges und presst Jiraiya ihre kleine kalte Krötenhand aufs Gesicht.

„So macht man das nämlich", quakt sie. „Lern was von deinem Schüler."

Sie verschwindet mit einem Ploff.

„Ich konnte unter Wasser atmen", schreit Naruto begeistert. „Das war soooo cool!"

„Ja, ja, du mich auch", murmelt Jiraiya. Er schiebt sämtliche Schmerzen seines geschundenen Körpers beiseite und fischt nach Watanabe. Die Strömung ist versiegt, das Wasser ist still.

„Ist er tot?", fragt Naruto mit gefurchten Brauen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagt Jiraiya und dreht den leblosen Körper im Wasser. In Watanabes Stirn steckt immer noch das _kunai_. „Die Übergänge sind da oft fließend."

„Eklig", sagt Naruto und schnippt sich ein Stück Wurm von der Hose.

„Kakashi?"

Naruto sieht sich um und zeigt dann mit dem Finger.

Die Höhle hat plötzlich viel mehr felsiges Ufer. Auch der Abfluss liegt plötzlich frei, der den Kältestrom erzeugt hat. Aus der Dämmerung plätschert es – die Einmündung des unterirdischen Baches. Etwa einen Steinwurf entfernt kauert Nanami auf dem nassen Fels, einen schlappen und reglosen Kakashi liebevoll im Arm. Shizune liegt daneben, weniger aufopferungsvoll betreut. Ihre Füße kratzen über den Fels, sie hustet und versucht, sich aufzurichten. Nanami zwitschert in Kakashis Ohr, fährt zwei Finger aus und umfasst den Rand seiner Maske. Im gleichen Augenblick kommt Leben in den kraftlosen Mann. Seine Hand schnellt mit der Geschwindigkeit einer angreifenden Grasnatter hoch und umklammert ihr Handgelenk. Nanami schreit erschrocken auf. Kakashi kommt auf die Knie und bringt Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und seinen Fan. Er sieht reichlich mitgenommen aus und fingert sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen das Stirnband über sein Sharingan.

Jiraiya nimmt Watanabe ins Schlepp und verlegt sich ans Hauptufer. Naruto folgt.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragt Kakashi. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht mit der Strömung gerechnet, die durch das Absaugen entsteht."

„ _Kakashi-sensei_!", trompetet Naruto. „Ich habe unter Wasser geatmet!"

„Hab ich gehört", sagt Kakshi trocken. „Und es war sooo cool."

Kakashi ist erschöpft, aber unversehrt. Nanami ist enttäuscht, aber wohlauf und sehr stolz, dass sie Shizunes Leben gerettet hat. Shizune ist immerhin am Leben. Jiraiya fühlt sich vor allem moralisch beeinträchtigt. Nanami schaut ihn nicht mal mehr über die Schulter an. Seine Haarwurzeln schmerzen und erinnern ihn daran, warum er die Löwenmähne nie gerne zum Einsatz bringt – er wird drei Wochen lang aussehen, als hätte er sich ein geplatztes Schaf auf den Kopf gesetzt. Und Naruto ist Naruto – unversehrt bis auf ein paar Kratzer, unverwüstlich in seinem Tatendrang, unnachgiebig in seinem Vorhaben, sich keine Schwäche spüren zu lassen. Jiraiya hat das schon zur Genüge erlebt. Er hat auch erlebt, wenn Naruto drei, vier Wochen nach einem Zwischenfall begonnen hat, schlimm zu träumen.

Und wie der Junge sich wohl fühlen wird, wenn ihm das alleine in seinem ranzigen Appartement passiert, mit niemandem, der ihm ein paar freundliche Worte sagt und ihm mit einem Miniatur- _Katon-Endan_ ein Glas Milch warmmacht.

Er schiebt den Gedanken weg.

„Wir müssen schnellstens an die Oberfläche", sagt er. „Shizune braucht einen Arzt."

„Und nicht nur sie", sagt Kakashi und deutet auf Jiraiyas Schulter. „Du hörst nicht auf zu bluten. Nanami? Ist dir bekannt, ob dieser Abfluss hier ins Freie führt?"

„Das weiß ich leider nicht", flötet sie errötend und dreht sich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger.

„Ich gehe nachschauen", sagt Naruto. „ _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_."

Der geklonte Naruto saust davon und verschwindet im Abfluss. Der echte lässt sich auf den Hosenboden plumpsen und sieht zu ersten Mal ein bisschen angestrengt aus. Shizune hat sich aufgesetzt. Sie hustet noch immer bei jedem Atemzug, hat aber immerhin genug Energie zurückgewonnen, um Jiraiya zu beschimpfen.

„Ich hasse dich! Du widerlicher alter Lüstling! Warum musst du sie so quälen?"

„Wie sprichst du denn mit meinem Meister", sagt Naruto unfreundlich.

„Halt dich raus, Naruto", sagt Jiraiya. „Und du, Shizune, hättest dir viel erspart, wenn du dich ebenfalls rausgehalten hättest. Das Ganze war eine Abmachung zwischen zwei Erwachsenen, die keinen Dritten etwas hätte angehen sollen. Aber ich fürchte, sie hat dich auf ihre charmante Art in die Sachen hineinbefohlen. Du wirst irgendwann lernen müssen, dich gegen sie durchzusetzen, sonst reitet sie dich ins Verderben."

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Du kennst sie überhaupt nicht! Wo warst du denn in ihrem Leben, die letzten fünfzehn Jahre?!"

„Genau da, wo sie mich haben wollte", sagt Jiraiya müde. „Wo der Pfeffer wächst. Jetzt lass es gut sein, Shizune. Sie hat sich in etwas hineingesteigert und hat dich dafür büßen lassen. Das ist kein schöner Zug von ihr, und ich werde ihr dafür bei Gelegenheit den Kopf waschen. Du brauchst mich für nichts zu hassen."

Shizune schweigt und hustet.

„Als ob irgendjemand auf diesem Planeten sich gegen Großmutter Tsunade durchsetzen könnte", sagt Naruto kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich kann", sagt Jiraiya. „Ich brauche nur einen guten Grund. Und einen latenten Todeswunsch."

„Können wir aufhören, so über die Lady Hokage zu sprechen", sagt Kakashi. „Es erscheint mir nicht richtig. Sie ist eine der mächtigsten Personen der fünf Reiche und hat mehr Respekt verdient. Vielleicht erklärt ihr mir lieber, was mit deinen Klonen nicht stimmt, Jiraiya-sama. Ich habe dich tatsächlich noch nie einen Klon erschaffen sehen."

„Die Frage lässt den Respekt vermissen, den du gerade angemahnt hattest, junger Freund", knurrt Jiraiya, aber sein Schüler fällt ihm natürlich in den Rücken.

„Mit seinen Klonen stimmt gar nichts nicht", sagt er grinsend. „Sie sind genau wie der Erschaffer. Lassen sich nichts vorschreiben, haben die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne einer Kaulquappe und vergessen ihren Auftrag, sobald eine Frau ihren Weg kreuzt. Wenn er mehrere erschafft, streiten sie miteinander ohne Ende."

„Tatsächlich", sagt Kakashi erstaunt.

„Es kann eben nur einen geben", sagt Jiraiya ungnädig.

Seine Schulter brennt inzwischen wie Feuer. Vorsichtig streift er sich den durchnässten, durchgebluteten Ärmel ab und begutachtet den Schaden. Der Schnitt ist glatt, aber tief. Das Wasser des Teichs wird hoffentlich sauber genug gewesen sein, dass er sich nicht auch noch eine Blutvergiftung eingehandelt hat.

„Klonbericht", sagt Naruto. „Es geht tatsächlich ins Freie. Es ist ein bisschen eng und unbequem, aber machbar und jedenfalls viel einfacher, als sich einen Weg den Schacht hinauf zu suchen."

„Wenn es für dich eng ist, bleib ich stecken wie ein Korken", gibt Jiraiya zu bedenken.

„Keine Sorge", sagt Naruto. „Ich hab für dich mitgedacht."

„Dann los", sagt Kakashi. „Ehe das alles wieder vollläuft."

Der Weg nach draußen ist mühsam, schmerzhaft, unrühmlich, nass und kalt. Jiraiya fällt beim besten Willen nicht ein, wie er diesen Teil des Abenteuers episch wird erzählen können – höchstens, indem er noch ein paar Monster erfindet. So kommt aber einfach irgendwann Sonnenlicht um eine Biegung, und sie platschen, bis zu den Knien im Wasser, angeschoben von der Strömung, müde und schmutzig ins Freie. Kakashi hat Shizune gestützt, sehr zu Nanamis Missfallen, die mit Narutos Hilfe vorliebnehmen musste, während Jiraiya sich mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen oder vielleicht inzwischen toten Watanabe abgeplagt hat.

Rund um sie sind Bäume, als sie ins Freie kommen. Weiches Waldgras säumt das Bachufer. Kleine glitzernde Fische flitzen davon.

„Ich weiß, wo wir sind", sagt Nanami. „Wenn wir bergab gehen, kommen wir auf eine Straße. Dann kommt ein kleiner Waldtempel an einer Kreuzung, und dann geht es links runter zum Dorf."

„Großartig", sagt Jiraiya. „Gehen wir endlich nach Hause."


	7. Chapter 7

So, liebe Leser/innen, wir haben's geschafft. Vielen Dank, dass ihr bis hier dabeigeblieben seid! Zwei Hinweise in völlig eigener Sache: Ich freue mich sehr über Reviews. Und ich weise bescheiden darauf hin, dass man auch Dinge von mir lesen kann, die regulär im Buchhandel erhältlich sind. Link dazu in meinem Profil.

Diese Fanfiction war unterfüttert von dem Bedürfnis, erwachsene Figuren zu erschaffen, die mal etwas aus dem Knie kommen, wenn es darum geht, die eigene Komfortzone zu verlassen und echte Verantwortung für unser aller Lieblings-Sonnenschein zu übernehmen. Vielleicht merkt man das - als Mutter eines Fünfzehnjährigen habe ich eben eine etwas andere Sicht auf die Geschichte.

Ein herzlicher Dank geht an dieser Stelle noch an selbigen Fünfzehnjährigen, der mir mit einer Eselsgeduld alle Fragen rund um die Naruto-Welt beantwortet hat.

In den nächsten Tagen poste ich noch einen Oneshot. Auch der braucht Liebe und freut sich über Besuche.

Habt herzlichen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit! Es war mir eine Freude, für euch zu schreiben.

Epilog

„Du sitzt auf meinem Stuhl."

Jiraiya öffnet die Augen. Sie steht neben ihm, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und schaut auf ihn runter. Er grinst und klopft sich auf die Oberschenkel.

„Ist noch genug Platz für dich, Augenstern."

Sie macht das todgenervte Gesicht, das sie nur für ihn hat. „Nimm wenigstens deine ungewaschenen Füße von meinem Schreibtisch."

Er kommt ihrer Bitte nach. Sie sieht müde aus und wie jemand, der zu wenig an die Sonne kommt. Sie hat dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und den harten Zug um den Mund, den sie sich damals zugelegt hat, als alles den Bach runterging. Manchmal vergisst er, wie sie vorher ausgesehen hat.

„Seit wann bist du zurück?", fragt sie.

„Heute Nachmittag irgendwann. Eigentlich heute Mittag, aber sie haben mich direkt in die Klinik genötigt, um meine Schulter ansehen zu lassen. Als ich dann hier war, warst du schon in deiner Sitzung mit dem Ältestenrat."

„Ich hab schon gehört." Ihre leichte Hand auf seinem Arm, und er spürt der Berührung nach. „Wie haben sie es versorgt?"

„Desinfiziert, mit zwölf Stichen genäht, verbunden, angemessen meinen Heldenmut gewürdigt. Es ist keine große Sache, Prinzessin."

Sie schiebt den Saum seines Kimono zur Seite, betastet vorsichtig die Ränder des Verbandes, die an seinem Hals sichtbar werden. Er umfasst sachte ihr Handgelenk.

„Suchst du einen Vorwand, um mir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, Prinzessin?"

Sie macht ihr routiniert angewidertes Gesicht und weicht zurück. Er lässt sie los.

„Bestimmt nicht. Berichte mir lieber vom Ergebnis deiner Mission."

Wie angestrengt sie versucht, beiläufig zu klingen. Er lässt sie zappeln, räuspert sich, fingert am Ende seines langen Zopfes.

„Nun. Niemand kam zu Schaden, mit Ausnahme von ein paar Kratzern. Wir haben einen Landstrich aus dem Würgegriff einer üblen Räuberbande befreit. Einen Vogelfreien aus dem Bingobuch den örtlichen Behörden überstellt, die Hochzeit einer zauberhaften jungen Dame gerettet, die ihre Dankbarkeit allerdings fälschlicherweise gänzlich über dem geheimnisvollen Maskenmann ausschüttete – der selbiges im Übrigen nicht im Geringsten zu würdigen wusste …"

„Komm zum Punkt!"

„Was die Mission betrifft, mit der du mich ursprünglich betraut hast …" Er versucht, traurig zu klingen, und scheitert.

„… so muss ich vermelden, dass sie ein voller Erfolg war!"

Er zieht den Schuldschein aus der Tasche, unterschrieben von Tanaka Masao und einem gewissen Jiraiya, der aufgrund von Platzmangel auf seine sämtlichen Titel verzichtet hat, und hält ihn Tsunade hin. Die nimmt ihn, liest, liest wieder, lässt den Schrieb dann fassungslos sinken.

„Du hast meine Schulden aufgekauft", sagt sie.

„Gern geschehen", sagt Jiraiya bescheiden.

„Das hast du nicht getan", sagt sie fassungslos. „Das hast du nicht getan!" Sie knüllt das Papier zu einem Ball und wirft ihm das improvisierte Geschoss an den Kopf. Er lässt es unbeeindruckt abprallen.

„Mach ruhig", sagt er. „Ist ohnehin nur eine Kopie. Ich bin schlauer, als das Original in die Höhle der Löwin zu tragen."

„Der Deal ist vom Tisch! Die Mission ist gescheitert! Du solltest Tanaka dazu bringen, das Geld zu stunden! Das hast du nicht gemacht!"

„Ich fürchte, deine Erinnerung trügt dich, Augenstern. Ich sollte Tanaka davon abhalten, dich wegen deiner Spielschulden öffentlich zu verfolgen und deinen Ruf zu ruinieren. Das habe ich getan. Tanaka wird deinen Ruf betreffend nichts unternehmen, warum sollte er auch. Er hat ja sein Geld."

Sie starrt ihn an. Er sieht, wie es hinter ihrer porzellanweißen Stirn arbeitet.

„Dein hübscher Arsch gehört mir", hilft er ihr auf die Sprünge. „Und bei dieser Summe würde ich beinahe sagen, nicht nur dein Arsch."

Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich kann ein Gift mischen, das an der Leiche nicht nachweisbar ist, und du hast keinen legitimen Erben."

„Ich trage mich mit dem Gedanken, Naruto zu adoptieren."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, tatsächlich, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte."

Sie zieht die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Er greift nach ihrer Hand, löst sie aus ihrer Selbstumklammerung und hält sie fest.

„Du weißt, ich würde niemals etwas tun, das dir schadet, Prinzessin. Niemals."

„Ich weiß", flüstert sie. „Ich glaube dir. Aber ich hasse, hasse, hasse das Gefühl, abhängig zu sein. Egal von wem. Und besonders von dir."

„Du hast die Schulden in die Welt gesetzt. Jetzt musst du dazu stehen. Da hilft nichts."

„Warum bist du eingesprungen?"

„Tanaka brauchte das Geld. Seine Tochter will heiraten. Du brauchtest die Entlastung. Du hast einen anstrengenden Job, du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen müssen. Und bei mir lag das Geld herum. Wofür soll ich es denn ausgeben?"

Sie lächelt schmal. „Für deinen Lebenswandel?"

„Mein Lebenswandel besteht zu einem Gutteil aus Mythen und Märchen. Na ja, zu einem gewissen Teil auch nicht, aber ich bin auch ruhiger geworden. Die Jahre gehen an keinem von uns spurlos vorbei, Jutsu hin oder her."

Sie nickt, räuspert an ihrer Stimme herum, fährt sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht.

„Du wirst … also, du erwartest nicht, dass ich hier …? Du weißt, ich kann das nicht so ohne weiteres. Ich muss mich vorbereiten."

„Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst."

„Lass uns vielleicht in den Todeswald gehen. Das letzte, was ich dafür haben will, sind Zuschauer."

„Du meinst, außer mir."

„Perverser."

„Für dich immer noch Super-Perverser."

ooOOoo

Sie braucht nicht lange, bis sie die Reste der alten Arena im Todeswald in Trümmer gelegt hat. Die Luft ist von Staub erfüllt. Ein paar Bäume haben auch dran glauben müssen, und Jiraiya hat ein Pfeifen im Ohr, das ausnahmsweise nicht von Narutos Geschrei kommt, sondern von dem Lärm, den Tsunades Zerstörungswerk verursacht, während sie all ihr Chakra ablässt.

Als der Staub sich senkt, steht sie, schwer atmend, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihre grüne Jacke hat sie eng um sich gezogen. Er meint zu sehen, wie sie zittert.

Er wagt sich aus seiner Deckung und nähert sich ihr vorsichtig. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er den Neunschwänzigen konfrontieren: Wenn jemand die Oberhand behalten kann, dann er, aber wenn nicht, geht es fürchterlich, fürchterlich schief.

Silberne Fäden glitzern in ihrem Haar. Er nimmt sie bei den Schultern, spürt, wie sie sich unter seinem Zugriff steif macht.

„Von hinten zählt nicht", sagt er. „Dass ich mich das mal sagen höre."

Sie fährt einen Ellenbogen nach ihm aus. Er nutzt ihren Schwung und dreht sie zu sich. Sie lässt den Kopf hängen, und er fasst sie ums Kinn und hebt ihr Gesicht.

Und vergisst zu atmen.

Wie schön sie ist mit all dem Leben, das ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Mit den kleinen Krähenfüßen um die Augen, den weichen Wangen, den tiefen Linien um den Mund, die nicht nur vom Lachen kommen – zu wenige davon, befürchtet er, kommen vom Lachen – mit der Unsicherheit, die sie niemandem sonst zeigt, und mit all der Entschlossenheit, nicht aufzugeben, niemals aufzugeben, diejenigen zu schützen, die sich nicht selbst helfen können.

Sie sieht aus wie immer, nur viel schöner.

Er hebt die Hand und berührt ihre Wange, vorsichtig, wie er Schnee berühren würde. Sie zuckt zurück, und er zieht die Hand ein.

„Hast du genug gesehen?", fragt sie heiser.

„Nein", sagt er. „Ich könnte dich stundenlang anschauen."

„Perverser."

„Von mir aus."

Die Starre verlässt ihre Schultern, er spürt die Veränderung mehr als dass er sie sieht. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne, und er legt die Arme um sie. Er drückt die Wange in ihr Haar und atmet den Duft, der ihr so eigen ist, süß und blumig und ein bisschen bitter, und spürt, wie sie in seinen Armen weich wird. Sie atmet aus, so tief, als müsste sie die Anspannung einer Dekade gehen lassen.

„Das ist schön", murmelt sie. „Du bist so warm."

„Immer zu Diensten, wenn die Prinzessin friert", sagt er und spürt, wie sie an seiner Brust lächelt.

„So uneigennützig, dein Angebot."

Er hält sie ein bisschen fester, und sie lässt es sich gefallen.

„Weißt du, warum das mit uns nichts werden kann?", fragt sie nach einer Weile, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Nein", sagt er. „Fällt mir tatsächlich kein einziger sinnvoller Grund ein."

Sie seufzt in seine Brust.

„Du bist außen alt und innen jung. Bei mir ist es umgekehrt."

Er lässt die Worte in sich sinken, betastet sie gedanklich.

„Es gab eine Zeit, da waren wir beide jung", sagt er vorsichtig. „Innerlich und äußerlich."

„Nein. Es gab eine Zeit, in der war ich jung, und du warst ein Idiot."

Er lacht. „Ein Idiot kann ich heute noch sein, falls du das vermisst."

„Sag mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß."

„Geh mit mir aus, Prinzessin. Nicht hier im Dorf, wo alle sich das Maul zerreißen. In der nächsten Stadt. Niemand kennt uns dort. Essen, Theater … ein bisschen Musik, ein bisschen Tanzen … nur du und ich …" Er wiegt sie in seinen Armen, er spürt, wie er sich der Grenze nähert, die er nicht überschreiten darf.

„Sex auf dem Hotelbalkon", sagt sie spöttisch.

„Aha, aha", sagt er. „Du hast es also gelesen."

„Nur den Klappentext."

Sie bringt eine Armlänge Abstand zwischen sie beide. Ihr altes junges Gesicht ist zurück.

„Ich muss los, Jiraiya. Ich hab noch einen Stapel Missionsberichte durchzuarbeiten."

„Du hast nicht nein gesagt, Prinzessin."

„Ich bin nicht nach Konoha zurückgekommen, um mich zu verlieben. Ich bin hier, um zu arbeiten. Weil jemand den Job machen muss, den du nicht wolltest."

„Pläne können sich ändern."

„Nicht meine Pläne."

Er nickt und lässt sie los. Sie macht einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen."

„Wenn ich dich nicht schon früher sehe."

Sie zeigt ihm die geballte Faust. „Du weißt, du stirbst."

Er grinst und zwinkert ihr zu. Sie schüttelt die Faust in seine Richtung und geht davon. Ihre Stöckelschuhe klappern zwischen den Mauerresten.

Sie hat immer noch nicht nein gesagt. Er fragt sich, was er tun muss, um sie von Nicht-Nein zu einem Ja zu bringen, und wann es eigentlich angefangen hat, schon wieder angefangen hat, dass sein Seelenfrieden an dieser einen Frau hängt, und wie es eigentlich sein kann, dass er im Leben die gleichen Fehler immer und immer wieder macht, ohne daraus zu lernen.

ooOOoo

„Warum so traurig, _kareshi_?"

„Ich bin nicht traurig, Akari. Nur ein bisschen müde. Die letzte Mission war unerwartet langwierig und mühsam."

„Dann entspanne dich ein bisschen. Du hast es verdient."

Mio öffnet ihm den Kimono und streift das abgetragene Kleidungsstück über seine Schultern. Als sie seinen Verband freilegt, stößt sie einen erschrockenen kleinen Laut aus, und er beruhigt sie mit einem Lächeln. Akari streicht inzwischen mit zarten Fingern über sein Gesicht, folgt der blutroten Linie vom Jochbein bis in seinen Mundwinkel, drückt ihm ein Küsschen auf und teilt dann seine Lippen mit ihrer Zungenspitze. Er erwidert den Kuss, um sie nicht in ihrer Berufsehre zu kränken, und auch, weil er nicht oft genug hören kann, wie gut er küsst, weil ihn das immer tröstet, egal wie traurig er ist. Mios Hände sind derweil auf seiner Brust, geistern hinunter zum Hosenbund, machen sich dort zu schaffen. Er spürt ihren warmen Atem.

„Nein", sagt er und fasst ihre Schulter. Sie sieht zu ihm auf, rot geschminkte Lippen im porzellanweißen Gesicht, sie wirkt angemessen enttäuscht, sie ist so gut, er möchte ihr glauben.

„Mir ist heute nicht danach", sagt er. „Lasst mich einfach zusehen, ja?"

Sie wundern sich nicht. Sie nehmen einander in die Arme und küssen sich mit einer Leidenschaft, die vom Original kaum zu unterscheiden ist. Mit schlanken, geschickten Fingern befreien sie sich gegenseitig von den Hüllen, die von vorneherein wenig verhüllt haben. Sie wissen, was er braucht. Sie tun so, als wäre er gar nicht da.

Und Jiraiya lehnt sich in die Kissen, trinkt Sake und schaut zu.


End file.
